


Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Complete, Drama, First Time, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scheming, Slash, Spanking, Stalking, humping, minor voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gave Jackson the bite, with the change comes something he didn’t expect. He can smell it all around town; it’s sweet, the sweetest thing he has ever smelled. He can’t seem to get a lock on it; it shows up pretty much everywhere. He finally finds it when school starts back up, and is surprised but pleased to find that that alluring scent belongs to one Stiles Stilinski. He’s going to claim the teen and make him his. However Scott has a problem with this, as does Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went along and added a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading. This was originally for the bigbang however I am far too impatient; I hope to see great things come from Teebwolfbigbang in the near future through. 

 

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Chapter 01 

It had been three months since he was bitten and started looking at the world through new eyes; he was taking to the change like a fish to water. Derek had given him what he desired and with it a new sense of belonging, one he hadn’t felt before. He was part of the pack, at the moment it only consisted of him and Derek but eventually there would be more. Scott would already be part of the pack is he wasn’t so bitter over the older wolf killing the alpha.

He’d been spending most of his time with Derek out at his burned shell of a home. When they weren’t training they were remodeling the house, making it livable again. Jackson’s parents were traveling all over the place so they weren’t home to notice that he was rarely ever there. He hadn’t bothered to keep in touch with anyone other than Danny and that was only by texts.

School was starting in the morning and he was going to find out whom that alluring scent belonged to. He’d been smelling hints of it all over town but he couldn’t seem to pinpoint who it belonged to. It made his mouth water and his blood sing; he wanted to make the owner of that scent his, and only his. When it hit him he felt the need to protect and take all at once. The only thing that kept him from scouring the town for its source was his alpha’s orders to stay away from town as much as possible while he was learning to control himself.

Derek wouldn’t tell him anything about the scent; at first refusing to answer his questions no matter how aggressive he got towards the older wolf. He got punished for his lack of respect, but he learned fast and his alpha rarely punished him unless he really stepped out of line. It was only after his first full moon when his wolf took over and headed towards town; the born wolf narrowly catching him, that the older werewolf told him what he’d been smelling.

They had sat on the second story of the burnt-out house where the roof had fallen in and the stars were clearly visible. Derek’s voice was low and mournful as he spoke about the one thing all werewolves had; mates. Though they all had them, were never complete without them, it was rare to find one so soon in life. Many wolves had spent their lives roaming the world in search of their mates.

Then Derek spoke guilt-ridden of Kate and how he had thought she was his mate and how he had let his hormones and infatuation cloud his judgment. He paid for it every day he kept on breathing, the guilt was never leaving and because of the responsibility he felt over the loss of his family he stopped trying to find his mate; giving up any notion of finding his other half. The fire that had inevitably driven his uncle insane; his mate had been in that fire. He could still remember seeing his uncle burned beyond belief clutching the lifeless corpse of his once beautiful mate.

It was a sad tale, one of warning; mates were sacred and were to be protected, and losing one meant losing yourself. Betraying your mate with a false one only lead to terrible things. It worried him that maybe the scent wasn’t as amazing as he thought it was; maybe it wouldn’t be his mate. His wolf, though, growled at the very thought of the owner of that delicious scent not being his for the rest of their lives. It reassured him. After that Derek had ordered him to stay away from the scent till school started, by then he would be better equipped to control himself around his mate.

Jackson was excited, his heart thumping as he thought about the possibility of finding his mate in the morning. He should be sleeping but instead he was tossing and turning, making as little noise as possible since Derek was trying to sleep in his room and picked up any little noises. “Go to sleep Jackson!” He heard the alpha growl out and chuckled softly, having clearly made more noise then he’d intended. Settling more comfortably in his bed, only a mattress on the floor, he tried falling asleep again.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jackson felt like he was going insane, he kept getting whiffs of that intoxicating scent but he couldn’t pin-point who it belonged to. It was all over the place, traces of it lingering on more than one student, agitating him. He was the only one allowed to have that scent, no one else. He’d almost wolfed out on Danny, his best friend, for having that scent all over his left side; he’d had to make up an excuse about going to the bathroom to keep from putting his claws through the goalie.

First day back at school and Coach Finstock of course wanted them all out on the field. Walking into the locker room he was assaulted with the scent again, just like he had been in history and English earlier that day. His light blue eyes scanned the room, looking frantically at all of his team mates in various stages of undress but he shared classes with most of them. He squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath as his wolf tried to fight for control wanting to sniff every person in the room till it found what it was looking for.

With great effort he pushed the wolf back and walked to his normal locker by Danny, his eyes flashing a bright mint green before returning to normal. Glancing around, he was glad to see that no one was looking at him. After he was dressed he let his eyes focus on the only other werewolf in the room and grimaced, he still couldn’t stand the other teen. He watched as Stiles came from somewhere towards the back of the locker room, all smiles as he flopped down onto the bench by his best friend, leaning against him as he spoke animatedly.

He was shocked, nearly choking, as anger and jealousy welled up in him out of nowhere, and it was all directed at the two friends. He felt his wolf trying to break free at the sight of the quirky teen all over his best friend, the wolf wanted to punish the teen, to make him understand he was his to touch and his alone. His hand was curled over the edge of the bench gripping tightly as he tried to keep the wolf at bay, hearing it crack under the pressure of his hand.

He winced as Scott was suddenly staring at him with a curious look, as if he couldn’t quite figure out what was different about the blonde. He turned away quickly, not wanting the curly haired werewolf to figure out that he had been turned just yet. If Scott knew he’d get in the way of the plan forming. Jackson ignored the staring he could still feel from behind him as he slowly formed a plan to woo Stiles Stilinki, there was no way it would be easy, he’d been picking on the teen since their sandbox days.

Coach came in and started off with what he considered to be a motivational speech that was really just complaints and insults towards most of the team. Jackson had to hold back his growl as the coach made several of them directed at the brunet teen, who pouted and mumbled about stupid alpha males under his breath. The black haired man said a few more words before sending them out onto the field to practice.

Jackson watched as the Stiles walked over to the bench, a sad look on his face which was quickly hidden behind halfhearted cheerfulness. He wasn’t sure why Stiles had missed his chance to play first string last year, missing the game causing him to be back on the bench, but he wanted to know. He growled a little as Scott patted his friend on the back as he walked past, not missing the fall of the human’s face before it went back to cheerful.

Jackson hardly paid any attention during practice; most of his attention focused on the quirky teen seated alone on the bench. His face dropped when no one was looking and the blonde wants to see a real smile light up his face, a smile just for him. He’d never hated Stiles despite popular opinion; he’d always liked him at least a little bit. He’d been jealous of the teen, nothing ever seemed to keep him down for long, and nothing seemed to bother him for more than a heartbeat, the only exception being the death of his mother.

Practice ended and Jackson watched as Stiles waited for Scott before following them as they headed to the locker room. He was always the last off the field so no one questioned him lingering back, not even the young man he was watching. He took his time stripping down and making his way to the showers, making sure Stiles was headed there before he walked into the tiled section of the locker room, taking a shower on the opposite side of the room form the quirky teen.

Jackson watched with hooded eyes as Stiles washed himself, still talking animatedly to Scott who seemed annoyed but just accepted it. He feels a growl try and bubble as his eyes zero in on a bruise across the Stiles chest; it’s in the shape of a forearm, only a few days old. He can guess who gave the brown-eyed human that mark, and it irritates his wolf more to think of another wolf harming what’s his, marking what’s his.

He does growl low in his throat, the multiple shower heads keeping it from being heard when Scott tells Stiles he can’t come over for their “start of the school year after school hang out”, that instead he has to go see Allison. He can hear the lie as the teen tells him it’s okay and the curly haired werewolf either doesn’t pay enough attention to his friend or doesn’t care before he’s exiting. They are the only two left and he really wanted nothing more than to push the teen against the wall and mate with him, but knows better. This is his mate, not some random bitch.

It’s not long before Stiles is exiting the shower and Jackson quickly finishes up before following. When he makes it back into the locker room the doe-eyed lacrosse player already has his pants on, not bothering to button them before he’s scrounging around trying to find his shirt. Jackson watches while hurriedly pulling on his own clothing. He suspects that Scott stole Stiles’ shirt without telling him so he wouldn’t have to wear the one he’d gotten ketchup on in the cafeteria.

Jackson hesitates for a second before pulling the shirt he’d been wearing all day from his body and pulling on his spare. “Hey!” Stiles shouts as he’s hit in the face by Jackson’s shirt, the musk of the blue eyed teen filling his nose and he tries to ignore how pleasant it smelled before pulling the garment from his face. “What was that for?” he huffs out, brown eyes wide and doe- like, mouth hanging open in outrage.

“You needed a shirt, I gave you one. Most people would say thank you.” Jackson said with a smirk as he picked up his backpack and started to head for the door. “Ten says Scott stole your shirt so his little hunter girlfriend wouldn’t see the ketchup he got on his own at lunch.” The blonde said, licking his lips as he looked back to see the teen pulling the shirt over his head, pleased that his scent was now on the brunet.

“Uh, um thanks.” Stiles said, blushing, unable to get anything else out of his mouth at the slightly older boy’s odd behavior.

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Jackson says before he’s out the door leaving the brunet gaping after him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Later that night Jackson was outside the Stilinski house, hiding in the shadows, just watching Stiles as he moved around the house. The sheriff had stopped by to have dinner with his son before he had to go back into work; he always worked extra shifts this time of year so that he could take extra time off the following month. No one would say anything even if he didn’t take the extra time, everyone knew when Mrs. Stilinski had passed and that neither father nor son had completely recovered from it, they both spent a week hiding from the world. He wanted to be there for his future mate when that crippling sadness took over, he had a month to win Stiles over, or at the very least get his foot in the door.

Jackson was pleased to see the brunet was still wearing the shirt he’d given him earlier that day, the pale blue fabric a little too big, hanging lose. He smiled slightly as Stiles bit his bottom lip as he looked through web pages containing werewolf facts, his fingers tapping out some random tune across his desk as he browsed. The blonde werewolf growled inwardly as he heard Scott’s bike headed that way and ran off, not wanting to deal with the curly haired wolf.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Hey.” Scott yelled as he walked into the house without knocking, using the key the sheriff kept under the doormat in case he or Stiles locked themselves out. The only person who ever actually used it was Scott and on occasion Scott’s mother when neither boy was answering his phone and she was looking for her son. Stiles had tried to get Derek to use the key when he’d been hiding out there, but the werewolf refused to even use the front door. Which was probably a good thing; a supposed mass murdered walking in and out of the Sheriffs house whenever he pleased wouldn’t have looked good.

“Hi.” Stiles says distractedly as he finishes reading the paragraph he was on about the cycle of the moon in relation to wolves, there wasn’t anything he hadn’t already read twenty times before but on the off chance it had something new and useful he read through it anyway. Closing the web browser, he spun around on his computer chair to face his friend who was lounged across his bed, his mouth gaping as he looked at the shirt his friend was wearing. “That’s my shirt.” He says angrily, glaring at his friend and cursing Jackson for being right in his head. “You stole my shirt.”

“Borrowed. Borrowed your shirt.” Scott said, raising his hands. “I didn’t want Allison to see the one I was wearing, it had ketchup on it.” The curly haired werewolf said holding up his hands in defense.

“No, stole! You stole it to impress your girlfriend. My sense of style is amazing I know, but that doesn’t mean you can just go around stealing my clothes. You didn’t even leave me one to wear.” Stiles complained, giving his friend the evil eye.

“Come on, man it’s not that big of a deal.” Scott huffs at him, not understanding why Stiles is so upset.

“Really? Not a big deal? I think walking down the halls without a shirt on would make some stuff pretty noticeable that shouldn’t be, not to mention I’m so pale I glow, I’d be walking down the hall blinding people with my paleness.” Stiles said, making a face as he avoided right-out mentioning the bruise the other teen had left last time he wolfed out on him.

“You had your lacrosse gear, you could have just put that on.” Scott said, shrugging as he frowned at his friend who pulled a face at the thought of putting his sweaty jersey back on after just washing off, it wasn’t that dirty since he didn’t really do anything at practice but it was the principle. “Where did you get that shirt?” The curly haired werewolf asked, scenting the air and finding the smell both familiar and strange; like he knew it but something about it was different, he just couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Jackson.” Stiles said, scrunching his face as he said the blond teen’s name, feeling strange about the whole thing as he rubbed the light blue material between his fingers absently.

“Why would he give you his shirt?” Scott asked in suspicion.

“I don’t know. He just did.” Stiles told him, not missing the way his friends eyes flashed golden yellow.

“Take it off.” Scott told him, holding a hand out for the shirt.

“Why?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Stiles, take the shirt off.” Scott growled, his eyes turning yellow again, this time staying that way. The brunet really didn’t want his friend to wolf out on him again and so hurriedly pulled the shirt from his body and handed it over. He watched as the werewolf sniffed at the shirt, hugging himself as he shivered, the cold air from the vent above him causing goose bumps to rise on his exposed flesh.

“Well?” Stiles asked once his friend’s eyes had returned to normal and the shirt was handed back to him, quickly pulling it back on.

“I dunno, just smells off.” Scott said with a confused look on his face.

“Off like what?” The brunet pressed, rolling his chair closer with his feet.

“I don’t know.” The curly haired wolf said before picking up his phone and messaging someone. It was hardly five seconds before there was a reply with an unfamiliar ring tone and he was standing. “I have to go.” Scott said leaving without waiting for a reply. Stiles made a face at his friend’s abrupt departure before turning back to his computer and back to researching.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

After Scott had left, Jackson had gone back to watching the brunet for another hour before making his way back to the Hale house. Walking in he was instantly attacked, letting his instincts take over like he’d been taught he manage to avoid the body coming at him and slip to the side. “Where have you been?” Derek asked giving him a smile as he pulled himself away from the wall he had hit when the blonde had managed to avoid the attack.

“I found out who my mate is, I was watching him.” Jackson told him, a bright smile lighting up his face.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, skeptical, his hormones had led him astray before.

“Yes.” Jackson told him whole-heartedly, his wolf growling at the implication.

“The wolf agrees with you?” The green eyed man asked, worried that the answer would be ‘no’. His wolf had never agreed with Kate but he’d ignored it in his infatuation.

“Yes.” Jackson told him.

“Who is it?” Derek asked, honestly curious. Whoever Jackson’s mate was would be part of his pack no matter what; they would be family.

“Stiles” Jackson said with a laugh as he watched the alpha’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You’re serious?” The born werewolf asked with a small laugh of his own, he’d thought about making Stiles part of the pack once he convinced Scott to join. Despite the teen being extremely annoying at times, he really would be an asset to the pack, not that he would out-right tell the brunet, knowing that he’d never shut up if he did.

“Yes.” The blonde said, eying the man that had turned him in concern. What if he didn’t approve? What then? His wolf growled in the back of his mind; if the alpha didn’t approve they would have to fight. He was pulled from this line of thought by the black haired man speaking.

“How are you planning to win him over?” Derek asked with an amused smirk across his face.

“Still working on that, but I have some ideas.” Jackson said, glad the alpha didn’t seem to have a problem as they worked on planning how he would win the quirky brunet’s affection.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C

A/N: Hope you all like it please read and review!


	2. Chapter 02

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went along and added a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

 

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It’s fantastic to see what you think.

Chapter 02 (3494)

“Stiles, I need you to distract Allison during lunch” Scott said the next day as he walked up to his friend as he was putting books in his locker between third and fourth period

“Why?” Stiles asked, turning to give his friend a confused look before sorting through his books.

“Because I have to take care of something.” Scott told him, glaring at the raised eyebrow he received. “I can’t tell you.” The curly haired werewolf said, receiving a glare in return.

“Then I’m not doing it. I have no desire to talk to your bipolar girlfriend.” Stiles hissed as he slammed his locker shut.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“What do you think they are fighting about?” Danny asked as he leaned against the locker next to Jackson’s, his chocolate brown eyes lingering on the arguing friends.

“What do you care?” Jackson said , tense, he could smell Stiles on his friend even now, and it worried him.

“You were only around via text this summer, I ended up becoming friends with Stiles, and he’s not that bad once you get pass all of his annoying habits. Brad likes him too so we dragged him out with us a few times when him and Scott were fighting and he was being mopey.” Danny said piquing the blonde werewolf’s interest.

“Really?” He asked, this would work in his favor; Danny could help him out with the brunet. “Who’s Brad?” He asked with just a touch of jealousy.

“My boyfriend, you’ve meet him.” Danny said, rolling his eyes, exasperated with the blonde.

“Oh right, sorry.” Jackson said, blushing and feeling bad for not remembering him from the dance. A lot had happened that night. “You should invite Stiles to sit with us at lunch.” The werewolf said, closing his locker and glancing over at the two fighting teens, his heckles rising as he saw Scott push Stiles into the lockers.

“Fine. GOD!” The entire hall heard Stiles yell as he pushed the shorter teen away from him before stomping off, tripping a little but managing to upright himself before he hit the floor, continuing on his way to class.

“Why do you want me to do that?” Danny asked ,turning a suspicious eye on his blonde friend.

“I just want to get to know him better.” Jackson said, giving him a smile before walking off to class, leaving the Hawaiian teen still suspicious as he walked off the his own class.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Hey, Stiles wait up.” Danny called as he jogged towards the brunet who still had a sour look on his face from the confrontation he had with Scott earlier. “Wanna have lunch with me?” The tan skinned teen asked, giving the shorter male a bright smile.

“Sorry, I can’t. I told Scott I’d do something for him.” Stiles said, making a face, his nose scrunching up cutely.

“What are you supposed to be doing?” Danny asked, he wasn’t going to let lunch go. Jackson was up to something and he was going to find out what. The blonde had been keeping secrets all summer; this was one secret he was actually going to get to the bottom off.

“He wants me to distract Allison.” Stiles said, sounding confused by his long time friend’s demands.

“Why?” Danny asked, suspicious.

“He wouldn’t tell me.” Stiles said, pouting.

“Then don’t do it. Come have lunch with me.” Danny said, pulling him into the cafeteria. “You can’t just let him badger you into doing things.” The goalie said when he saw the quirky teen open his mouth to protest, quickly snapping his mouth shut with an audible click at the words, flushing. “Good.” The taller man said, smiling as he pulled Stiles over to the table he normally sat at, pushing him into a seat next to Jackson and taking up residence on his other side.

“Hey.” Jackson said, smiling brightly at the brunet next to him. The teen sat there, stunned, blinking at him. Jackson Whittemore had never smiles at him, he’d smirked and grinned but he’d never given a real smile even in his general direction, it was kind of breath taking. “Stiles, you alright?” The blonde asked with a little laugh, breaking him from his mental overload.

“Yeah ,I am fine. Super! Just got stuck in an infinite brain loop.” Stiles said, shaking his head to break away any leftover melting goop from being the target of that smile.

“Really? And what was it stuck on?” Jackson’s smile widened as he watched the brunet splutter, maybe things wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. Danny saved Stiles from any more freak-outs by suggesting they get lunch, the brunet readily jumped at the chance to get away from the blonde. Jackson was annoyed by this but let it pass as his friend threw him a look over his shoulder, mouthing ‘we are going to talk about this.’

Jackson smirked as he saw Allison walking past and grabbed her wrist. “What do you want Jackson?” She asked with a glare, he hadn’t been her favorite person since Scott had told her all the things he had said to him about her, not that he cared.

“Are you looking for Scott?” The blonde asked, feigning curiosity.

“Yes, do you know where he is?” She asked, her lips pursed as she pulled her wrist from his hand, and he let her. He really didn’t want her to find out what he was; she’d end up shooting at him just like she did her boyfriend. Derek had been adamant about not letting any of the Argent's onto him.

“Yeah.” He told her as he used his enhanced hearing to make sure Scott was still in Coach Finstock’s office, where he had seen him enter as he was headed to the cafeteria. He could hear the werewolf’s heartbeat and the distinctive giggle of his ex-girlfriend Lydia just as he’d suspected he would.

“Well?” Allison asked, lips pursed as she tapped impatiently on the stained tiled floor.

“I saw him heading into Coach’s office on my way here. He might still be there.” Jackson told her with a tight-lipped smile. Allison said nothing as she flipped her hair, turning and walking off. It wasn’t long before Danny and Stiles were back, the two talking animatedly about some show the quirky teen had gotten the goalie into over the summer. The werewolf just observed them, happy to be near the brunet breathing him in deeply.

When lunch ended they split off from Danny; Jackson and Stiles walking together since their next class was shared. Jackson grabbed the human’s arms, stopping him before he entered the class. “Are you doing anything later? Do you want to hang out?” Jackson asked, giving his best smile.

“Wh-What? Why do you want to hang out with me?” Stiles asked, suspicious as he hiked the strap of his book bag up higher on his shoulder.

“I just do and it’s not like your mister popular so what else could be on your social calendar.” Jackson said, not meaning it to sound so awful and regretting it the moment it was in the air. Stiles just glared at him and walked into the class room. He was well aware of where he stood in the popularity ranks, he didn’t need the blonde rubbing that in his face; Scott inadvertently pointed it out every time he ditched him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles was just about to walk out the door when his wrist was caught by Jackson. “What?” The brunet asked, eyes narrowed, lips pursed.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Jackson said in earnest, truly regretting having upset his mate.

“Fine. Can I go now? You’re going to make me late for class and if I’m late then Coach will make me run suicides all practice.

“I really am sorry.” Jackson gritted out again, he hated apologizing. “Let’s hang out tonight; I’ll bring Danny to make sure I’m on my best behavior.” The blonde said, he really didn’t want to bring the goalie but figure it would help him get the answer he wanted.

“Why do you want to hang out with me?” Stiles asked, perplexed, he didn’t know what the blonde was up to. Something told him he could trust the blonde but he hadn’t proved overly trustworthy in the past.

“I want to get to know you better. Just say yes. I’ll come over, bring Danny and we’ll watch whatever movie you want.” Jackson told him, determined, as he watched the brunet worry his lip.

“Fine, show up around seven.” Stiles gave in as the warning bell rang before running of for his next class, Jackson watching him till he was out of sight, unworried about being late for class.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Thanks a lot.” Scott growled as he slammed his Stiles’s locker as he was trying to pull things from it, his eyes flashing.

“What is your problem?” Stiles asked, glaring at his friend before unlocking his locker again. Scott had been more and more aggressive as the months had passed, but he seemed to be getting worse since school started again. The brunet was starting to think that making a trip out to the Hale house to talk to Derek might actually be a good idea; if he wasn’t worried that the new alpha might actually rip his throat out he would have done it by now.

“You were supposed to distract Allison, you didn’t” The curly haired werewolf growled at him, pressing him hard against the lockers, his hot angry breath ghosting across the brunets face.

“I didn’t even see her.” Stiles said, trying to press his friend away from him, annoyed, but he wouldn’t budge. “Why did you need me to distract her anyway?” He asked again, not surprised when he still got no answer just another low growl. “Look, Scott, I have to go. I have to make dinner.” The brunet said, wiggling to the left to get away from the werewolf, Scott growled but allowed the teen to escape.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Stay away from him.” Scott growled as he approached Jackson leaning on his Porsche; the blonde was waiting for Danny.

“Stay away from whom, McCall?” Jackson asked, a smirk in place, his arms crossed over his chest, his wolf growling inside knowing exactly who.

“Stay away from Stiles. I could smell you on him. I don’t know what you’re up to but stay away.” Scott growled, his eyes flashing yellow and Jackson had a hard time suppressing his own wolf from showing as he was told to stay away from his mate. His!

“You couldn’t keep me away from Allison and I really only wanted her to piss you off, what makes you think you can keep me away from Stiles?” The blonde werewolf asked, smirking again. Scott opened his mouth to reply or maybe just to growl but then Danny was coming towards them and the curly haired werewolf was storming off.  
\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Alright, why do you want to hang out with Stiles?” Danny asked once they were in Jackson’s room at his parents’ house, lying across his friend’s bed.

“Because I want to ma-date him.” He corrected himself from saying mate at the last minute, his friend didn’t know he was a werewolf and therefore had a mate.

“Since when do you like guys?” Danny asked, a little offended since he’d tried to hit on the Jackson when he’d first figured out that he was gay. He’d long since gotten over his crush but it still stung a little.

“I don’t. I just like him.” Jackson said, lying down by his friend, their shoulders touching,

“You’re not gay, it’s just him?” Danny asked, sounding skeptical. “This had better not be some ploy to get under Scott's skin by using Stiles.” The goalie warned, giving his friend a glare.

“It’s not, Scout’s honor.” The blonde werewolf said with a smile.

“You were never a scout.” Danny told him with pursed lips, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. “You hurt him and I hurt you.” The goalie told him, he’d become rather close with Stiles over the summer.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Hi, Danny.” Sheriff Stilinski said as he headed out the door just as Danny and Jackson arrived. “Jackson.” He said, sounding suspicious about the blond being at his house.

“Hi, Sheriff.” They both said in unison, Jackson giving the smile he used to give Lydia’s parents in an effort to help him win over the aging man in the long run.

“I didn’t realize you were friends with Stiles.” The Sheriff says it like a statement but they both know it’s a question and he expects it to be answered. He took the wellbeing of his only child very seriously, especially since he couldn’t be around as much as he liked with all the hours he worked.

“We just started trying to be friends.” Jackson said, hoping that would be a good enough for the patriarch of the Stilinski family. He still eyed him warily but seemed to accept the answer given and he nodded his head and let them in the house before heading to work.

“Stiles, what are you eating?” Danny asked as they walked into the kitchen to find the brunet leaned over the sink eating something fried on a stick. “I thought your dad was supposed to be eating healthier, are you trying to kill him?” He joked as he walked over, Jackson lingering by the entrance watching as juices ran down the quirky teens chin.

“He brought it home for me.” Stiles said around a mouthful using his hand to wipe up his chin before licking his palm. “It’s a fried pickle, the fair is going to be here this weekend, and he made them make me one when he went out there.” He said taking another bite. “Perks of being the Sheriff’s kid.” He said, smiling around the green and brown mess in his mouth.

“That’s disgusting and for showing me that, I get to pick the movie.” Danny told him, ignoring the brunet’s protests as he headed to the living room.

“You missed some.” Jackson said as Stiles took another bite, sliding into the spot where Danny had been leaning against the counter near the other teen. The brunet looked over him still wary as he used his palm to wipe up the juices again. “Let me.” Jackson said with a laugh, using his thumb to wipe up the pickle juice the other had missed before running his tongue over it.

“Do you just do that with everyone?” Stiles asked with a glare before he wiped his face off with a cloth, throwing the stick in the trash and leaving a gaping wolf standing in his wake. Stiles was perplexed by the blonde’s action and annoyed by the flush he felt heating up his cheeks, he’d seen the other teen do that to Lydia at least a hundred times, he’d also seen him do it to Allison, he couldn’t really fathom why he’d just done it to him though. “What are we watching?” He asked, leaning against Danny's shoulder as he sat on the couch.

“Still browsing.” Danny told him as he flipped through the movie channels, leaning his cheek against the other teen’s short, brown hair. Jackson walked in, sitting down hard on the other side of Stiles, feeling his jealousy rising as he looked at the two out of the corner of his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest, hiding his hands as he felt his claws lengthening, itching to rip the Hawaiian teen from his mate. He fought the wolf over this, averting his eyes to keep their flashing from being noticed. Logically he knew they were just friends, however logic was having a hard time getting through.

“I’m making popcorn and then we are watching Step Up 3.”Danny announced, Jackson let out a sigh as the wolf relaxed when Danny got up and headed to the kitchen. Stiles staying seated since the other teen knew his way around the kitchen.

“So you and Danny have gotten close” Jackson said with a raised eyebrow, sliding an arm around the teen’s shoulders and pulling him slightly closer once his claws had retracted.

“Yeah, we’re buddies.” Stiles said, eyeing the arm around him in suspicion as he tried to ignore the warm feeling it left in his gut.

“That’s good. He’s a good friend. Much better than other people.” Jackson said, getting a glare from the brown eyed lacrosse player. “You know I’m right.” The blonde said, watching intently as Stiles bit his lip, turning away annoyed. “He doesn’t deserve you.” He repeated his words from a few days ago, running his nose against the teen’s neck breathing him in. Stiles froze at the touch against his neck, instinct telling him not to move, to stay still, submit to the odd behavior.

Jackson pulled his face away, leaving his arm but letting it fall loosely on the brunet’s shoulders as Danny came back in with a large bowl of popcorn. The goalie gave them an odd look, the blonde smirking as the brunet sat still with wide doe-eyes. Danny dropped the popcorn bowl in Stiles’ lap, breaking him out of his shock as he pressed play on the movie.

Danny was the only one actually watching the movie. Stiles tried but he could feel Jackson watching him, it made that warmth spread but it also made him terribly uncomfortable. He hardly had any concentration or the ability to sit still when he was in to a movie; dancing wasn’t his thing and it only made it harder for him to focus. He was fidgeting, on edge, warring with the warmth that threatened to consume him throughout the entire movie.

“What now?” Jackson asked, all calm and collected and right under Stiles skin.

“We go home. I still have homework to do.” Danny told him, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

“Yeah, home work. I have a ton of homework. You must leave.” Stiles said, standing hurriedly to get away from the blonde like he was on fire; that warmth was like being on fire.

“You alright, Stiles?” Danny asked ,biting his lip to hide a smirk, he knew Jackson was making Stiles uncomfortable but he also saw the flush heating his pale friend’s cheeks, it was really only a matter of time. He trusted Jackson and he’d grown rather protective of Stiles, but the blonde didn’t seem to have any devious plan up his sleeve, maybe he’d be good for Stile’s.

“I’m super. Is it hot in here? I think it’s hot in here.” Stiles said, feeling nervous as he fanned himself with his hand, the effort having little effect on cooling him off, he felt like he was burning up from the inside.

“You look like you've got a fever, maybe you should lay down.” Jackson said, suddenly worried as the brunet broke out in a sweat, his scent smelling even sweeter, his heart pounding, pulse racing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do that. You guys should go, I’ll be fine.” Stiles said, waving them towards the door.

“Call me if you need anything.” Danny said, giving him a concerned look, worrying his bottom lip, but heading towards the door, maybe the flush wasn’t for Jackson.

“Same here, anything.” Jackson said, eyes heavy as he looked at his flushed mate, resisting the urge to get closer, the slight change in his scent working the wolf up as Stiles herded them towards the door.

“Yeah, okay thanks, bye.” Stiles said as they walked out, closing the door and locking it hastily before heading upstairs to take a cold shower to try and relieve the heat.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jackson dropped Danny off before heading back to Stiles just to watch him, by the time he got there the teen seemed to be doing better. He was still flushed pink as he lay in bed reading some werewolf book but his heart and pulse were back to normal, reassuring the wolf that he was okay. An hour later Stiles closed his book, turned his light out and rolled onto his side curled around a pillow as he tried to get some sleep. Jackson left once he heard the brunets breathing even out as he finally fell asleep; heading to his house, his parents’ house, they were back for the week.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C

A/N: Hope you all like it please read and review!


	3. Chapter 03

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

 

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

 

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

 

Thanks for all the great review. : )

 

Chapter 03 (4462)

Stiles avoided Jackson for the next few days which wasn't hard with Scott not letting him out of his sight any more than necessary. This all annoyed Jackson very much; all he wanted was to bury his claws into McCall's stomach in an effort to get him away from his mate. It was Friday and he hadn't gotten to speak to Stiles since Tuesday night, he wanted his mate close and covered in his scent, his wolf was demanding it trying to wrestle for control. He wasn't going to let this go on much longer, his patience wearing thin, he'd let the quirky brunet avoid him long enough and he had just the idea to make him stop avoiding him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“What is with you?” Stiles asked suspiciously as he looked at Scott out of the corner of his eye. His friend was being overly attentive but he was happy to finally have his friend’s attention after being ignored for so long. The curly haired man was still snapping, losing control over everything. When he'd mentioned the weirdness with Jackson he'd ended up with a new bruise on his left shoulder. Stiles knew he needed to go to Derek for help and his resolve was breaking, he planned on seeing the dark haired man over the weekend.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked, turning his dark brown eyes on him.

“Not that I don't love all this bonding time, it’s great, really, but isn't it about time you went and drooled on Allison till she takes you back?” The human asked, pushing the carrots on his lunch tray around distractedly as he looked around the room.

“I wouldn't have to get her to take me back if you'd distracted her.” Scott growled, annoyed the brunet female refused to speak to him after walking in on him making out with Lydia. Stiles just ignored him, going back to his food. He was not going to have this argument again, it so wasn't worth it. “I have to go visit my father for the weekend, stay away from Jackson.” Scott told him as they got up and threw their trash away.

“Whatever.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes, annoyed, slipping into the crowd before Scott could growl and threaten him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he saw Scott exit the building, his father waiting outside. He'd successfully avoided him though he only managed that by talking to Mr. Harris about molecular science.

“Have you been avoiding me?” Jackson asked, smirking as he leaned against the brunet’s locker, watching him put books and folders away.

“No, why would I do that?” Stiles denied, trying to will away the flush that threatened to engulf his face.

“Don't worry. I'm not mad, you don't have to lie to me.” Jackson said, running a hand down the teen’s arm, the wolf urging him to embed his scent all over the teen.

“What do you want Jackson?” Stiles asked, lips pursed as he looked down at the hand on him, cursing silently as he felt his face flush hotter.

“The fair is tonight, do you want to go?” The blonde asked with a wide smile.

“You're asking me to go with you to the fair?” Stiles asked, skeptical, he really didn't want to go by himself but he also didn't know if going with the other teen was a good idea.

“Yes.” Jackson nodded. “Come on, I don't want to go by myself.” He said; giving his best puppy dog eyes as the brunet looked hesitant to accompany him.

“Why don't you just go with Danny or Lydia? I'm sure Lydia would love to go with you.” Stiles said, gulping at the angry look that crossed the green-eyed young man’s face.

“I don't want to go with Lydia. I don't want anything to do with her.” Jackson gritted out, teeth clenched. Pausing, he took a deep breath, pushing away the annoyance and anger that arose at the thought of the redhead that Stiles had been trying to win the affection of since before puberty. “Danny has plans with Brad tonight. So will you please go with me to the fair?” He asked, hopeful as he put on the puppy dog eyes again.

Stiles worried a pale pink lip between his teeth as he debated going with the lacrosse co-caption or staying home alone doing more werewolf research that didn't seem to be doing any good at the moment. He really, really wanted to go to the fair so of course the blonde got what he was looking for. “Allright.”

“Good. I'll pick you up at six. Don't eat; we'll get food at the fair.” Jackson said, smiling, letting his hand linger for a few more seconds, squeezing before walking off towards his car.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles was nervous as he waited for Jackson; a ball of nervous energy bouncing around the house trying to expel that energy by tidying up. He was hesitant to hang out alone with the blonde but also excited in a way he really felt he shouldn't be. Every touch left a lingering fire against his skin, it felt good, but it frightened him a little, the other teen really shouldn't have that kind of effect on him

Stiles jumped as the doorbell rang and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair before heading to the door. “Hey.” He said, smiling, his nerves showing.

“Hello.” Jackson said, smiling brightly in that way that made Stiles’ brain turn to goop. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said, stepping out and pulling the door closed behind him, jiggling the handle to make sure it was locked. “Can I drive?” He asked, hopeful eyes wide with excitement.

“No.” Jackson said, walking towards his Porsche.

“Aw, come on.” Stiles said following, pulling on the other teen’s arm as he caught up, pouting.

“Maybe if you're really good I'll let you drive home.” The werewolf told him, still smiling as he opened the passenger door, waving his hand for him to get in.

“What is your definition of good?” Stiles asked as he got in, Jackson laughing.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“So what do you want to do first?” Jackson asked as they walked into the fair-ground. Stiles stopped and just looked at him blankly. “Food. Of course; are you ever not hungry?” Jackson asked. The other boy just stuck his tongue out and headed towards the closest vendor selling fried foods on a stick. “What do you want?” Jackson asked, leaning in close to the human, almost touching but not quite as they waited in line.

“I'm debating between the deep fried Twinkie and the deep fried Oreo.” Stiles said, scouring the menu in case he missed something he just had to try. He was so busy looking over the deep fried options he didn't realize it was their turn as Jackson moved up to the window ordering for them and paying.

“Here.” Jackson said holding a fried Twinkie in front of his mate, a large bite missing from it as he'd decided to try it.

“You ordered for me?” Stiles asked, looking at the golden brown object in front of him hungrily. Bite missing or not, he still wanted it.

“Yes.” The blonde said, taking a bite out of the fried Oreo he had also gotten.

“What if I wanted the Oreo?” Stiles said with a pout, though he accepted the food, taking a large bite.

“Guess we'll just have to share.” Jackson told him with a smile as he held the Oreo to the other’s mouth. Stiles swallowed, before opening his mouth and taking a bite of the offered confection, smiling before pulling the blonde off towards more food stands.

“Alright, now that we have eaten our weight in unhealthy fair food what do you want to do now?” Jackson asked after nearly an hour of just walking around eating different fried foods.

“Now it’s time for the rides.” Stiles said, smiling as he licked cotton candy residue from his fingers.

“Maybe we should play some games first. I'm not letting you puke on me.” Jackson said, leading him towards a ring toss and away from the tiltiawhirl that was bound to lead to vomiting. “No argument, we'll go on rides later.” The werewolf said firmly as Stiles opened his mouth to protest.

“Fine.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he munched on more pink and blue sticky candy. They ended up playing all the games, Jackson insisting on it, Stiles ended up pouting since he kept losing but cheered the blonde on none-the-less.

“You have to have cheated somehow; these games are rigged to make you lose.” Stiles told him as Jackson won a comically large stuffed wolf.

“No, I'm just that good.” The werewolf told him, grinning.

“You're so full of yourself.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he laughed. “Its' getting cold.” He complained ,struggling to rub at his arms with the stuffed toys he was holding, he'd left his jacket back in the car,

“Here.” Jackson said, maneuvering out of his jacket and handing it over while taking his prizes into his own arms.

“Thanks.” Stiles said, hesitantly taking the jacket and slipping into it, the slight brush of fingers against his own sending heat through his arm. He was glad for the first time that night to the chill in the air as it kept the heat of his cheeks from being noticed as he inhaled the musky scent that hung on the jacket.

“Let’s put these in the car and then rides.” Jackson said, making Stiles carry the giant stuffed wolf out to the car. It took some shoving and stuffing but eventually they got all the prizes into the car. Jackson grabbed the other teen’s jacket and slipped it on before locking the vehicle and heading back to the fair, sliding an arm around Stiles. He instantly noticed the sweet spike of the other teen’s scent. Perking his wolf up in curiosity, but he pushed the wolf back as they re-entered the ground.

“What ride do you want to go on first?” Jackson asked as he purchased the tickets they would need to go on the rides.

“The zipper” Stiles said excitedly, pulling the werewolf after him towards the ride mentioned. They went on every ride on the fair-grounds, leaving the ferris wheel for last, Jackson had insisted on it. They had just gotten on, sitting close side by side looking out at the grounds below them. Jackson arm wrapped tighter around Stiles' shoulders as he moved his legs, rocking the seat.

“Stop doing that.” Jackson practically growled, having to keep a tight hold on his wolf, it didn't like the potential danger this ride put their mate in.

“Why? Scared?” Stiles asked, laughing as he rocked his legs more, enjoying the sway it caused.

“Stiles.” Jackson said warningly, glad the teen was too busy looking below them to notice his eyes flashing. The brunet just ignored him, continuing to rock their seat, he did stop however when the back of his neck was grabbed firmly in a way reminiscent of Derek when threatening him. “It’s dangerous, stop rocking.” Jackson gritted out, keeping his hand firmly on the slender neck under his hand, so fragile, so human.

Stiles just gulped, nodding his head as long slender fingers massaged into his neck kneading the flesh and fueling the dull heat he'd been feeling all evening to a raging fire. He bit his lips, hands tightening on the bar across their laps as he breathed heavily through his nose. Jackson could sense the changes in his mate, could feel the skin heating under his hands and his scent spike sweeter and sweeter. Stiles stumbled as he got off the ride, the blonde's arms instantly around his waist being the only thing keeping him from face-planting onto the metal platform.

“Are you alright?” Jackson asked, concerned, keeping the flushed young man close to his body. He was pleasing the wolf with the closeness making it easier to control the wolf’s urge to just claim that pale skinned body even as the sweet scent coming off of him made it harder.

“Uh I-I'm fine.” Stiles stuttered out, practically melting into the older boy as he led them towards the exit.

“You sure?” Jackson asked, concerned, this was the second time Stiles had gotten seemingly sick around him, each time his scent spiking sweetly, perking the wolf’s interest, puzzling him. He was going to have to ask Derek about it. “You still want some of those sugared donuts to bring home to your dad?” He asked, pressing he cheek against short brown hair and steering them towards the vendors as Stiles nodded his head.

Purchasing the donuts that were really more for Stiles than his father since Jackson knew the human wasn't going to allow the Sheriff to eat more than two because of his health, they headed to the car. It was a slow walk, the brunet’s head fuzzy and his knees weak, the muscular arm around his waist being the only thing keeping him from sliding to the ground in a puddle. Stiles bit his lip to keep from whimpering in loss as he was leaned against the side of the car. The werewolf dug around in his pockets for his keys. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, why he was burning from the inside out and the only thing that made it better was Jackson's touch even as it made him burn hotter.

Unlocking the door Jackson turned back to Stiles and just watched him for a few seconds, his face flushed as the doe-eyed boy swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. He didn't even realize he was moving closer till he had the other young man’s body crowded against the car. He moved in closer, pressing tightly to his mates body, leaning his head down he nosed along the pale expanse of neck not covered by his jacket.

Jackson was about to pull back really, he was, but then there are fists curling in his borrowed jacket pulling him impossibly closer. He lets out a little growl and hopes Stiles doesn't notice as he snuffles against a pale chin, licking a stripe down that mole dotted neck. He can hear the brunet’s heart skip a beat as he lets his teeth graze up over the curve of his jaw before peppering his face with small light kisses as he works his way over to pale pink lips.

Stiles moaned as his lips were claimed in a kiss, his first kiss, he could hardly believe he was being kissed by Jackson Whittemore, much less how much this one kiss excited him. He'd known he swung both ways since he was thirteen, he just didn't realize that Jackson was one of those ways. He couldn't help this feeling, the need to be closer, the need to submit and just let the other do whatever he wanted.

At the brunet’s moan Jackson deepens the kiss, letting his tongue flick out across pale pink lips, sucking on a plump bottom lip before letting his tongue slide in and explore. He didn't realize he’d been missing something with every other person he'd ever kissed till right this moment, no one could compare to his mate. Stiles was all sweet and innocent with a touch of needy wantonness as he experimentally stroked his tongue around the one invading his mouth.

Jackson pulled away abruptly, hardly keeping a growl in check as two teen’s slammed into the side of his car, giggling as they tried to pull each other back up from where they had hit the ground. The werewolf wrinkled his nose as he smelled the alcohol coming off of them in waves. “I need to get home.” Stiles said, blushing hotly, still trying to wrap his head around having just kissed the blonde.

Jackson just nodded and pressed him into the passenger seat, knowing the Sheriff wouldn't approve of him keeping his son out much later, he definitely wanted to be on the good side of his mates’ father. The drive back was in silence just the hum of the radio filling their ears, both caught up in their own heads. When they reached the house, the werewolf got out and walked Stiles to the door, stopping him before his hand could reach for the knob.

“This was weird, uh thanks.” Stiles said, biting his lip as he studied the grooves in the wood beneath his feet. He stifled a gasp as a pale hand cupped his cheek and chapped pink lips were on his in a chaste kiss, pulling away far too quickly.

“You're welcome.” Jackson said, giving him a smile before pressing the bag of donuts into his hand and leaving both still wearing the other’s jacket.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“You took him to the fair?” Derek asked as if that was the most painful thing in the world.

“He wanted to go.” Jackson said, shrugging, before lunging at the other werewolf trying to catch him in the shoulder and missing as he easily slid out of the way. “I need to ask you about something weird.” Jackson said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting.

“If this has to do with you having sex with Stillinski I don't want to hear about it.” Derek said with his normal frown as he swiped his claws against the blonde werewolf's wrist.

“I haven't had sex with him yet.” Jackson growled as he rubbed as his scabbing wrist.

“I don't want to know that either.” The born wolf told him with a glare.

“Whatever.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes at the older wolf's annoyance. “His body keeps burning up and when that happens he smells even more alluring, his scent goes even sweeter.” The blonde told him biting his lip as he thought. “It’s weird. I've watched him and not seen it happen any other times, it seems to happen just around me.”

“It sounds familiar.” Derek said, contemplative, as they gave up their sparring match. “It’s rare but some human mates have reactions to their dominate partner. He knows about werewolves, has been around them, so he would be more sensitive to the bond forming. The more time you two spend together the more it will affect him. I've never seen it happen so we can't be sure that’s what it is. I'll look into it more.” Derek told him, easing some of his worries that something was wrong with Stiles.

“Speaking of, Stiles is headed this way.” Derek said as he heard the familiar rumble of said teen’s blue and brown jeep causing Jackson to perk up. “Unless you want him to know you're a werewolf; leave.” Derek told him, rolling his eyes as the blonde hurried to leave, he didn't have to worry about his car being seen as he'd left it at his parents. The born wolf headed to the front porch to wait as he laughed at his pack mate’s rush.

“Hey.” Stiles said as he stumbled out of his jeep using his foot to close the door as he headed towards the house. “House is looking good. Not that burned out shell doesn't suit you, but this says I'm not a serial killer. Good move.” The fidgety lacrosse player said as he examined the house mid-remodel.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek growled out, he was mildly amused but he wasn't going to let Stiles know that, the teen would just take it as an invitation to talk even more.

“It’s about Scott” Stiles said, clenching his teeth as he twisted his fingers together.

“What about him?” Derek asked with pursed lips as he leaned against the door giving off an air of uncaring even as his interest was piqued.

“Well, he's getting more and more aggressive, and wolfing out even more, and he keeps” Stiles rambled till he was cut off by the born werewolf.

“Stiles, shut up and get to the point.” Derek huffed.

“So, anyways I was wondering if there was something you could do to help him because he's stopped listening to me and since Peter was his alpha and now you're the alpha aren't you his alp-” Stiles stopped abruptly as the older man growled loudly.

“He needs to lean to control his wolf, it’s getting stronger, he needs to train to keep it under control.” Derek said, getting moodier by the second, Scott really annoyed him at times, okay most of the time.

“So, you're going to help right?” Stiles asked, hopeful, as he watched the older man pace back and forth on the dilapidated porch that hadn't been touched yet in the renovations.

“I'll talk to the idiot.” Derek said, growling as he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. “Stiles, get off me.” He growled, pushing till the teen released him, stepping back with a slight blush. “You've been hanging out with Jackson.” The werewolf stated, smirking as the brunet colored more, gaping at the werewolf. “I can smell him on you.” He said, answering the unasked question. “Also, I don't recall you owning a leather jacket; if you did you wouldn't have made the mistake of borrowing mine.” Derek said, growling as he recalled the incident where he'd been close to skinning Stiles for that offense.

“Uh i-its Jackson's.” Stiles said, scrunching his nose cutely as Derek just gave him an 'are you stupid' look. “He has mine and it’s cold out.” He explained, flailing his hands.

“Why were you with Jackson?” Derek asked, enjoying the blushing and flailing the teen was doing. He found it greatly amusing when the doe-eyed young man got like that. Stiles just looked uncomfortable, opening his mouth to say things before pulling a face and trying again. “Go home Stiles.” The born wolf said, rolling his eyes and disappearing back into his house.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Hey, Danny!” Stiles called as he walked into the Hawaiian’s room the next morning and started bouncing on the bed. “Get up.” Stiles yelped as he was suddenly rolled over and pinned down, staring up into very blue eyes. “Jackson.” He breathed out, shocked.

“Good morning Stiles.” The blonde said, leaning down and kissing a mole spotted neck before nosing at it, breathing deeply. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” the blonde asked, smirking down at him, hair sleep mussed and red lines climbing the left side of his face from sleeping on it.

“I came over to hang out with Danny, we talked about it Thursday. Where is Danny?” Stiles asked, tongue darting out to lick suddenly dry lips as he tried to will away the flush he felt heating his face.

“Brad dragged him off to breakfast a little while ago.” Jackson told him, leaning down again to kiss the side of the other teen’s neck again pulling a small whine from the brunet.

“Why didn't you go with him?” Stiles asked, squirming trying to get away from the pleasurable ministration, he did not come here to turn into goo for Jackson.

“I didn't really want to watch them moon over one another while trying to eat, I'd like to be able to keep my food down.” Jackson said, voice muffled as he continued to nuzzle against the other’s pale neck enjoying the scent of his arousal, soothing the unease his wolf felt at his mate being in Danny's room.

“Fair enough, now could you let me up?” Stiles requested, pushing against the co-captions naked, muscled chest. Jackson resisted the urge to growl at being pushed away but moved off of the doe-eyed boy sitting Indian style on the other side of the bed. The brunet bit his lip glancing over at the blonde as he sat up, following the others lead and sitting cross legged on the bed facing him. “So...” Stiles trailed off, lips pursed to the side, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“What are you and Danny supposed to be doing?” Jackson asked, curious.

“Just hanging out. No actual plans.” Stiles said, shrugging, the room falling into awkward silence, the brunet looking at his fidgeting hands as the blonde just watched him.

The room was broken from its silence by Danny slamming the door open and stomping in angrily, rummaging through things and throwing them into a box not giving any notice to the two teens on his bed. “Danny?” Jackson tried, worried as he was ignored in favor of a picture frame being violently tossed into the box, the glass shattering.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked, getting off the bed and approaching the aggravated lacrosse player. Danny ignored the brunet till his arms were around him and he was being hugged from behind, pausing his purging. Sighing, the Hawaiian’s shoulders slumped, twisting in the other embrace he wrapped his arms around him and leaned his cheek against short hair. Jackson looked on awkwardly, he wasn't used to dealing with other people’s emotional displays, but he knew better than to give into the wolf’s insistence that he pull his mate away from the other man.

“Brad broke up with me, for some blonde otter.” Danny said into his friend’s hair after a long time, both pain and anger clear. The tan skinned young man told them what had happened at breakfast that morning before both Jackson and Stiles helped him pack away anything that reminded him of his ex, hiding the box away in the back of the closet. When they were done and Jackson had finally put a shirt on, they went to the lacrosse field, Danny and Jackson shot the ball into the net while Stiles watched.

By the time they were done at the field Stiles could feel that heat creeping up on him again, he was starting to get suspicious about it, and maybe he should think about seeing the doctor, when Jackson had to leave. Danny and Stiles ended up playing video games and eating ice cream to distract the older boy from his recent break up. They ended up falling asleep spread out over the couch while watching an old western marathon.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C

A/N: Hope you all like it please read and review, I love hearing what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!  
YAy for all of the reviews, thank you. : )

 

Chapter 04 

“I'll catch up with you later.” Stiles said; bumping his hip against Danny’s with a smile before heading to his locker. Since he'd ended up falling asleep at the goalies, he was wearing some of his clothes that were a little loose on him, but he was almost the same height as the older boy so it wasn't too bad. He let out a shocked gasp as he was grabbed and shoved against the lockers, the locks digging into his back. “Scott, what the hell man!” Stiles shouted, waving his arms around as he tried to wriggle out of his friends grasp.

“You sent Derek after me.” Scott growled, eyed flashing yellow, the wolf barely contained.

“No, I didn't send him after you.” Stiles said, giving up on his struggling to stare at the shorter teen, annoyed. “I just asked him what might be up with you.” He said with a scrunched face, lips pursed as the warning bell rang and the few students that had gathered to watch disappeared hurriedly to their classes. “He said he would talk to you about it. You know, learning to control your homicidal dog side.” He said, trying to push the werewolf away in hopes of getting to class, only to be growled at and shoved harder against the lockers, his heart pounding.

“Bag Dog. Down, boy.” Stiles tried with a nervous laugh as Scott's eyes stayed yellow and he felt claws pressing against the fabric of his shirt. “Heel.” He said, clenching his teeth together as he felt the tips of the curly haired wolf’s claws prick his skin.

“He attacked me.” Scott growled, his claws going deeper as he shook the bench warmer.

“Did he attack you with a rolled up news paper?” Stiles asked, regretting it as soon as it was out of his mouth, the back of his head connecting painfully with the locker behind him.

“You need to learn you place in this pack.” Scott growled, teeth lengthening. Stiles eyes widened, his scent filled with fear, this was not good. There was a growl from down the hall, loud and reverberating, it was familiar and one of the few times he was glad to hear it. Before those overly long fangs could get too close to his jugular the shorter young man was ripped away from him, hitting the opposite wall. Derek moved to pounce on him, but Scott was up and fleeing the building before he got more than a step towards him.

“Uh, Derek what just happened?” Stiles asked before the born werewolf could chase after the younger wolf. “Could you please just tell me? I think it’s kind of my business, you know, since he's trying to rip my throat out and all.” Stiles told him his voice steadily rising; he was getting awfully tired of being threatened by werewolves. “This seems a little more serious than just learning to control his wolf.” Stiles said, voice lower as he sagged back against the lockers.

“It's more serious then I originally thought.” Derek admitted, leaning against the wall opposite the quirky lacrosse player. “He doesn't have a pack, he never submitted to Peter so when the role of alpha was transferred to me he didn't, he was left alpha-less. His wolf is trying to fill the void by controlling what it sees as the closest thing to pack, you. It seems the wolf has decided the best way to have you submit to it is by turning you.” Derek explained, expression closed off.

“Isn't there a way to stop him? To bring him back to his senses? Maybe a shock collar?” Stiles asked worriedly as he gnawed his bottom lip, bringing blood to the surface. 

“Dog jokes don't make me want to help you.” The older man told him with a growl, his eyes flashing electric blue.

“Sorry, sorry, you know how my mouth is.” Stiles said, flailing his arms about.

“Calm down.” Derek told him, rolling his eyes, waiting for the teen to stop flailing all about. “I'm trying to get him to submit to me, if he recognizes me as alpha he'll stop trying to make his own pack. To do that however I actually have to catch him, he keeps running away.” Derek growled, annoyed. “No dog jokes.” The black haired man growled at him as he saw the mole spotted high-schooler open his mouth with intent to do exactly that.

“Does that mean he's going to go after Jackson, Lydia and Allison too then? He said. “The alpha wanted him to kill all of us that night, wanted him to kill all of us he considered pack.” Stiles said, worriedly.

“Allison is a hunter so she should be fine. We can't risk her finding out what’s going on and telling her parents, her boyfriend or not, hunters will kill him on sight if he's trying to kill their daughter. His wolf will know she is a potential danger and would wait till it was stronger, till it actually had a pack.” Derek said, pausing thoughtfully. “Lydia can't be turned, Peter proved that so his wolf won’t even try turning her again, it would be a waste.” he explains logically.

“What about Jackson?” Stiles asked, his heart missing a beat as his worry spiked.

“They hate each other, you know that. His wolf would know that Jackson would never submit to him.” Derek said, knowing the real reason Scott wouldn't try and turn the blonde was because he'd already beaten him too it. “So that really just leaves you.”

“Oh.” Stiles let out, visibly deflating, as some of his worries left him. He really should have gotten more sleep last night, this conversation was really taking it out of him, he felt like he needed a nap already and it wasn't even halfway through first period.

“You need to stay away from him and around other people as much as possible till I manage to get him.” Derek told him, voice firm as he ran a hand through his hair.

“We go to school together; it’s going to be hard to avoid him.” Stiles sassed with rolled eyes.

“Then stay around Jackson, he doesn't like him.” Derek advised, not bothering to threaten the teen for his attitude, the effect never lasted more than a minute anyhow and right now he wasn't in the mood to enjoy the effect.

“What am I supposed to do when I'm at home? I can't exactly ask my father to stay home because my friend’s gone insane and is trying to either turn me into his minion or rip my throat out, which ever his unstable wolf decides on at the moment. I don't think that will end well.” Stiles said, his voice hysterical as his breathing sped up.

“Calm down before you give yourself a panic attack. You can stay at my place.” Derek told him with a glare.

“Why can't you just stay at my place, like when you were hiding out from my dad and the hunters?” Stiles asked, his face scrunching again, but his breathing did relax.

“Your dad is working doubles, he’s only there during the day and early evening, he won’t notice you not being there at night or in the morning. I have no desire to sleep on your floor again.” Derek said with his normal, stoic expression.

“You can curl up at the end of my bed” Stiles suggested with a nervous smile, shrinking back as he was growled at. “I know, I know, no more dog jokes or you'll rip my throat out.” He tried to soothe the werewolf in hopes he wouldn't get slammed into the lockers again, his back was starting to hurt.

“I'll be at your house to pick you up after your dad leaves.” Derek said, turning to leave.

“Or I could just drive over.”

“The Sheriff would notice if your Jeep was missing all night.” Derek said, not bothering to turn around as he continued on his way out of the school.

“I knew that.” Stiles said to himself before looking at his phone to check the time and cursing as he'd missed all of first period before finally making his way over to his locker.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jackson was fidgeting in his seat, irritated at being in class and nowhere near Stiles, he could smell the fear tainting his mates’ scent. The longer class had gone on for, the more the fear had dissipated but that didn't stop him from wanting to check on Stiles. As soon as the bell rang he was up and out of his seat, leaving through the door before anyone else could even blink. He was just around the corner from the quirky brunet’s locker when Lydia stood in his way, lips pursed, hands on jutted hips.

“We need to talk.” Lydia said, placing a well-manicured hand on his chest when he went to move around her.

“What do you want Lydia?” Jackson asked, annoyed, as he stepped back from her hand.

“You avoid me all summer and the first week of school, this is not acceptable. As my boyfriend you should be paying much more attention to me.” She hissed at him.

“We broke up last year, so I'm not your boyfriend. We both know you've been screwing around with McCall so even if I hadn't been done with you before I would be now.” Jackson told her with a smirk, stepping around her. He was almost to the corner when she grabbed his arm, pausing his steps.

“What were you doing with Stiles at the fair?” Lydia asked, her tone accusing. “What? You've suddenly gone gay now? With the socially awkward nobody who's been in love with me since third grade?” She hissed, her nails digging into his skin. “What’s so great about him? Is he a good little whore? Suck better cock than I do?” She yelped as her arm was grabbed, shrinking back as she saw Jackson’s eyes flash a mint green.

“You are clearly saying this stuff out of jealousy but if you ever say this shit to me again I will finish what the alpha left undone.” He threatened, dropping her arm and heading towards the lockers as the warning bell rang. He growled, Stiles wasn't there, he'd of course gone to class. Growling again he headed for his own class.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jackson was severely agitated and snapping at everyone by the time he finally caught up with Stiles, he'd be missing half of lacrosse practice to serve detention for mouthing off to a teacher. Stiles had just finished shoving his books in his locker when Jackson wrapped himself around the teen, breathing him in. He nearly growled aloud with the overwhelming scent of Danny met him, wrapped all around his mates’ body from the clothes he was wearing.

“Why are you wearing Danny's clothes?” Jackson asked, his voice a little rough from the barely contained anger at the brunet being covered in a scent other than his own, he could also smell Scott but it wasn't as strong.

“We crashed out on the couch while watching... I think we were watching 'How the West was Won' when I passed out but I could be wrong.” Stiles said, a blush marring his face, while trying with difficulty to shove his chemistry book into his locker since the blonde had his arms tight around his, limiting his movement. “Anyways I didn't have time to go home to shower and change and make it to school on time so I just showered there and borrowed some of Danny's clothes.” Stiles said, attempting to shrug. “Could you let go now? It’s lunch time and I'm starving.” Stiles asked, annoyed, as he tried to pull free to no avail.

“No.” Was all the blonde said, keeping the teen in his arms as he pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria, wanting to soak as much of his scent onto the teen a possible with just cuddling. “Why weren't you in first period?” Jackson asked worriedly, remembering the fear he'd smelt through the halls tainting the teen’s pleasant scent.

“I had an issue with Scott; Derek took care of it though.” Stiles said, a frown darkening his features as he thought about his out of control friend, he only hoped the alpha could get Scott under control before he did something truly stupid.

“What did Scott do?” Jackson asked, stopping short of the cafeteria door, glaring at anyone that was stupid enough to stare before leaning down and sniffing against Stiles neck, the tip of his nose rubbing against sensitive skin. He could smell the injury now that he focused, hidden under the other scents, the small wounds had been cleaned and a bandage placed over it dampening the smell.

“He attacked me; nothing major. Well, Derek made sure it was nothing major.” Stiles said, feeling uncomfortable talking about Scott. Jackson could sense that he didn't want to talk about it and so let it drop for the time being. Loosening his arms he pulled away somewhat, moving an arm up to circle the other teen shoulders and leading him into the cafeteria.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Jackson stuck close to Stiles for the rest of the day, showing up outside his classroom when it’s a class they don't share and walking him to his locker and then to class before heading to his own. Stiles finds it a bit odd but overall appreciates it since Derek had told him to stay close to Jackson. He knows Jackson wouldn't win in a fight against Scott if he did decide to attack, being only human against the werewolf, but trusts the alpha to know what he's talking about. Truth be told he's also enjoying all the attention Jackson is giving him, no one’s ever bothered to pay that much attention to him, it makes his stomach warm and his cheeks flush.

“Hey.” Jackson said, hooking an arm around his shoulders as he exited his last class of the day.

“Hey.” Stiles said, feeling suddenly shy, this was all still very new and strange to him, and he wasn't entirely sure what this thing between him and Jackson was.

“I have detention, so I'm going to be late to practice. Will you tell coach for me?” Jackson asked, leading Stiles to his locker, already knowing the other teen would need to stop there before he headed to the locker rooms.

“Oh my god, is the world ending? Are pigs flying, the great Jackson Whittemore got detention, the sky must be falling.” Stiles dramatized, pretending to faint against his locker.

“Shut up.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes at the brunet antics, a smile tugging at his lips.

“It was Mr. Harris wasn't it, he's the only one not mulled over by your smile.” Stiles told him, turning to shuffle through his locker, grabbing the books he would need to do homework and depositing them into his backpack.

“I do not mull any one over with my smiles.” The werewolf said, shaking his head. “Mrs. Merry gave it to me.” He admitted, shrugging as the brunet just stared at him. “What?” He asked, with an eyes roll.

“Did you kill Mr. Pinks?” Stiles asked, with a horrified look on his face.

“What? No I did not kill anyone. Who is Mr. Pinks?” Jackson asked, thoroughly confused as he shut the doe-eyed young man’s locker for him and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot.

“He's her cat.” Stiles said like that should have been obvious.

“Why do you know that and what does that have to do with my detention?” Jackson asked, waving to a few people as they exited the building.

“She told me, she actually has three but that one’s her favorite, and it’s the only way I could see her giving anyone detention. She never gives detention, like ever. I think you're the first in her fifteen years of working at this school. So if you didn't kill her cat what did she give you detention for?” Stiles asked, giving him a suspicious look before unlocking the door of his baby, letting his hand rub against blue paint lovingly before tossing his backpack in the back and locked her back up before heading back into the school, Jackson right next to him.

“She gave me detention for my sass.” Jackson said with pursed lips, eyes rolling as Stiles laughed. “I'll see you later.” The blonde said, pushing the brunet into the locker room before heading off to serve his detention.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Detention passed agonizingly slow, the werewolf spent the entire time tapping his fingers against the desktop impatient to get out of the library the smell of old musty books making his nose twitch. When the teacher finally dismissed them he hurriedly made his way to the locker room changing before running out to the field.

“Hey.” Jackson said as he sat down on the bench next to Stiles, not being noticed yet by coach who was angrily yelling at several members of the team.

“You better get out there before he has a stroke.” Stiles joked, bumping his shoulder with the blondes.

“I will in a minute. Want to hang out tonight?” Jackson asked, laying his arm across the other’s shoulders again as he leaned closer.

“I have plans.” Stiles said, keeping his eyes on the field as the blond glared at him.

“With who?” Jackson asked, a hint of jealousy filling his voice. 

“With my Dad, and then I'm supposed to stay at Derek's.” Stiles said, his nose scrunching at the thought.

“Why are you staying with Derek?” The blonde asked, eyes narrowed. Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but then coach is yelling for Jackson to get on the field before he replaces him with Greenburg, effectively shutting the brunet up. The werewolf glares but does as told.

Coach ended up keeping him after to yell at him for getting detention on a day that they have practice, making him miss interrogating Stiles on why he'd be staying with Derek. He's grouchy towards his roommates as he showers but changes his mood to a little less sour since he plans to go over to the work in progress that is the Hale house and ask the alpha exactly what was going on with Scott and why Stiles would be rooming there.

When he got to Derek's house he found it empty, it didn't look like the alpha had been there for a few hours. He waited for a while, texting the born werewolf and getting no response before deciding to head home with the intent of returning later that evening.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles was fidgeting as he ushered his father out the door, pressing a brown paper bag filled with a healthy meal into his hand ignoring the frown sent to him. His father wasn't gone five minutes when Derek was walking in the door, not bothering to knock.

“Using doors now, I approve.” Stiles said, ignoring the glare thrown his way.

“Get your stuff, let’s go.” Derek said gruffly, foot tapping impatiently.

“This is going to be pleasant.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the bag he'd packed for the night and his backpack before following the dark haired man out of the house, checking the handle to make sure the lock had caught. “So we're going to stay up late and you're going to tell me ghost stories while I braid your hair right? We're going to need double fudge Ice cream and the entire collection of lifetime movies.” The brunet said, bouncing in the passenger-seat as Derek started his Camaro, the engine purring to life as he ignored the quirky teen. “Seriously though, do you even have food at your house?” Stiles asked, truly concerned.

“Didn't you just eat?” Derek asked with a growl.

“Yes, but that’s not the point.” Stiles said, an indignant look on his face. “Food keeps me from talking.” He said, at the older man’s look he amended that. “It makes me talk less.” He said, a pleading look on his face. “Fine, it at least makes me less annoying. The fuller my stomach the less annoying people find me. Ask my Dad, it’s totally true.” Stiles rambled on, a grin pulling over his face as the werewolf relented and pulled into a supermarket parking lot.

“Get your snacks and hurry up.” Derek growled, rolling his eyes as the teen stumbled out of the idling vehicle, smirking as the teen tripped on a mat as he entered the building.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Shouldn't you be going to bed now, not stuffing your face with processed cheese things?” Derek asked with a disgusted look on his face as he watched Stiles shove a handful of cheese snacks into his mouth.

“I'm not tired yet.” Stiles said, through a mouthful of orange, half-eaten cheese snacks, crumbs spilling onto the floor and over his shirt.

“You will be cleaning that up.” Derek told him firmly before going back to reading his book and trying to block out the loud crunching coming from the human.

“Yeah, after I am done eating.” Stiles said, walking over to the older man to read over his shoulder.

“Do you like pain?” Derek asked, growling.

“Nooo.” Stiles said, with a pout as he quickly pulled away from the older man. “Why are you such a sour wolf?” He asked, sticking his tongue out as he was growled at before scurrying off to the kitchen.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Go to bed.” Derek said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Ten more minutes.” Stiles whined, trying to fight off a yawn as he continued typing away on his laptop, putting the finishing touches on his history paper.

“This is not your house, we are not going through this again, I'm in charge here.” Derek growled, snapping his book closed as he stood, making his way to where the brunet was sprawled across the couch, tapping away.

“NOOO!” Stiles yelled as his laptop was slammed closed. “I was almost done.” Stiles pouted, eyes wide. “I'm going to fail now; you've just ruined me. I'm going to end up stripping at a truck stop now!”

“Go to bed, and stop being so over dramatic, you said it’s not even due till next week. Your computer can retrieve what was lost so stop looking at me like that.” Derek told him, rolling his eyes as he pushed the brunet off the couch, taking up residence on it.

“Fine, but I'm only going because I am actually tired, stupid sour wolf.” Stiles said, stomping his feet as he headed up to the room the born werewolf had told him he would be sleeping in. It was mostly just a mattress on the floor with some blankets and a pillow, a few books and a shirt scattered on the floor. It had him curious as to whom other than Derek had been in the house, but when he asked he only got growled at in response. Stripping down to his boxers he laid down, curling around the pillow, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder. He thought the linens smelled oddly familiar but pushed the thought away as another yawn ripped through him. Shutting his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep, pulling the pillow tighter to his body.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“What are you doing here Jackson?” Derek asked, not moving from his spot on the couch as the blonde walked in two hours after he managed to get Stiles to go to bed.

“Why is Stiles staying here?” Jackson asked as he lounged across a chair.

“Scott is trying to assert his dominance over him, he's safer here.” Derek told him before explaining exactly what had happened that morning. “You need to calm down, he is fine.” Derek growled at him, eyes flashing as Jackson was getting angrier and angrier over Scott almost turning his mate. The change was trying to take over, the full change, the wolf wanting to get to their mate to reassure itself that he was indeed safe; to keep him safe. “Shit, at least strip down and don't break anything.” Derek grumbled, the pull of a mate could out-way the sway of an alpha when it came to safety.

Jackson had just managed to remove the last stitches of clothing when he felt his body shifting, morphing with only slight pain as his bones reformed and fur sprouted out over his body. His senses heightened beyond even when he was in his normal beta form, paws scratching at the floor as he adjusted to the change. He'd only been in full wolf form a few times, nowhere near as large as the alpha, but still bigger than a normal wolf. His eyes were the mint green they changed to when he let the wolf out and his fur was golden brown with lighter stripes across his back.

Nose to the ground he padded over to his alpha who was still laid out on the couch, nosing at the arm closest to the edge. “He's up in your room sleeping. Shoo.” Derek said, patting the wolf’s head before the bitten wolf padded off, nose to the floor again, heading towards his mate.

Nose to the ground, Jackson trotted up the stairs, tail wagging the closer he got to the scent of his mate. Pressing against the door it opened easily for his heavy body, making a small creak as it swung inward. Padding into the room, he went to Stiles' sleeping body, pressing his nose against his jugular and snuffling at it. “Stop it” Stiles mumbled in his sleep, trying to wiggle away from the cold, wet nose pressed against his skin.

“Wha?” Stiles asked groggily, his eyes blinking open, only half awake as he rolled over to get a look at the source of his discomfort. “What are you doing?” He asked, staring up at the wolf bent over him assuming it was Derek. “Stop it.” He said through a yawn as the werewolf licked at his arm before nudging at him trying to get the human to move over. “Fine, this just encourages the dog jokes though.” Stiles told him, yawning again as he moved over, letting the wolf lay where he pleased.

“Do you really need to be on top of me? I don't see how this is helping to keep me safe, you could easily do that from your own bed.” Stiles whined as Jackson lay partially on top of him, but wiggled to get comfortable, ignoring the pleasant feeling that rose as the heat seeped into his body. “Fine, fine use me as a dog bed.” Stiles joked as he pulled the blanket up to cover him more, squeaking at the nip delivered to his shoulder. “I know, no more dog jokes, go to bed, growl.” Stiles mumbled as his eyes were closing, soon falling asleep.

Jackson snuffled against his mates’ neck again; content to be so close, to just be close to the brunet. Laying his head over Stiles' heart he let himself drift off to sleep, breathing in his mate deeply.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

 

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

 

Chapter 05 (3817)

“Did you come in and cuddle with me last night?” Stiles asked hesitantly the next morning while eating a pop tart, he'd prefer to be walking around while eating it, but the werewolf had forced him in front of the sink.

“Why would I cuddle you?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes at the question.

“Because dogs like to cuddle.” Stiles said through a mouthful, crumbs falling into the sink.

“Shut up and finish your breakfast, if you don't hurry up you're going to be late to class.” Derek growled at him as he turned the page of the newspaper he'd been reading since Stiles got up that morning.

“So are you going to try and catch Scott today?” Stiles asked as he popped the last of the frosted breakfast pastry into his mouth before turning to watch the werewolf.

“Yes, I lost his scent the other day before I had to come get you. I'll be checking the forest to see if I can catch his scent while you're at school.” Derek told him as he folded his paper up, standing and motioning for Stiles to follow him. “Come on, let’s go. If you see Scott at school, text me.” The black haired man said as he headed out to the car, the human following after grabbing his bag.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Hey, Jackson.” Danny said, smiling, as the blonde leaned against his locker, blue eyes watching the hallway looking for Stiles.

“Hey.” The werewolf replied, smiling, as he glanced at his friend. “How are you?” Jackson asked, watching as a flash of sadness crossed his friend’s face.

“Still pissed and a little hurt but doing better.” The Hawaiian teen said, giving him another smile.

“If you need help getting rid of his body just say the word and I'm there.” Jackson told him with a grin, pulling a laugh from the goalie that lit up his entire face.

“I'll be sure to keep that in mind.” Danny told him, still laughing. “You up to anything tonight?” He asked as he closed his locker.

“Nope, what do you have in mind?” Jackson asked, pulling away from the locker as he spotted Stiles headed towards his own.

“I dunno, we just haven't hung out just the two of us in a while.” Danny said, shrugging as they both headed towards the brunet down the hall.

“Sounds good to me.” The werewolf said, bumping his shoulder against Danny's with a wide smile. “Hey Stiles.” Jackson said, wrapping an arm around the brunet.

“Hey.” Stiles said as he turned away from his locker.

“How was your night at Derek's?” Jackson asked.

“Derek who?” Danny asked with a suspicious look. “Does he mean Derek as in your cousin 'Miguel'?” The tan skinned teen asked with narrowed eyes and a hand on his hip. “The accused murderer”

“Yes.” Stiles said with a scrunched nose. “I told you he wasn't actually responsible for that.”

“That isn't the point.” Danny said rolling his eyes. “He's all threatening, you told me so, you shouldn't hang around someone like that.” he said, voice thick with worry.

“I also told you despite all of his threats he wouldn't actually hurt me, well not beyond a bruise here and there.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. Jackson felt anger at hearing about his alpha hurting his mate in any way, shape or form, but also knew he hadn't done it since before Peter had been killed and that was the only thing keeping him from stalking off to find Derek and attempting to rip his throat out. “Really, he's not such a bad guy once you get past him being a giant sour wolf.” Stiles said, smiling.

“You call people by the stupidest names.” Danny told him, letting the previous subject drop.

“He loves it.” Stiles said, despite knowing full well that Derek did not.

“I'm sure.” Danny said, rolling his eyes. “If I don't leave now I'm going to be late, catch yah later.” He said, waving as he walked off, the other two heading to their own classes shortly after.

 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“I'm going over to Danny's for some bonding time.” Jackson told Stiles as he walked him to his jeep. “Any plans other than dinner with your father and another night at Derek's?”

“That, and put the finishing touches on my history paper and pray my computer will give me back what I had finished before Derek closed the computer on me.” Stiles moaned out. “Stupid sour wolf, I'm pretty sure he cuddled me last night in wolf form.” Stiles said with an unsure look. “It did not make him any less sour though. I think maybe he needs to get laid.” He said with a nod of his head.

“I don't really want to think about him and sex.” Jackson said with a shake of his head.

“Why not, he's good looking and you are clearly at least bi.” Stiles said, hands waving about as usual.

“You don't want to have sex with Derek, do you?” Jackson asked, eyes narrowed as he pressed Stiles against the blue and brown jeep, burying his head in the bench-warmers neck to keep his flashing eyes from being noticed.

“Oh, are you jealous?” Stiles asked teasingly, breath hitching as teeth scraped over his pulse point, making it jump.

“Stiles, just answer the question.” Jackson ground out and if there was a hint of a growl in his voice, both were too preoccupied to notice it. The werewolf had his hands tight around the mole-spotted teens sharp hips, their bodies impossibly close as he nipped and licked at a pale neck, marking it with color that would last for days.

“Oh... oh my gawd... you are... jealous!” Stiles breathed out around gasping breaths as thumbs rubbed along the dip of his hips just under the waistband of his boxers, as the werewolf found a particularly sensitive spot.

“Stiles.” Jackson growled, fighting against the claws trying to break free and sink into soft skin in a warning as he bit down harder, tasting just a hint of blood on his tongue, a moan of half pleasure, half pain leaving Stiles’ pouty lips.

“Have you seen his abs, they are kind of amazing.” Stiles got out, still teasing, a small yelp leaving him as the side of his ass was slapped in warning. “The tattoo in the middle of his back is pretty sexy.” the brunet got out, biting his lip to keep from yelping as his ass was slapped again and his ear was nipped. “Oh, and his” He didn't manage to finish that sentence as he was slapped again, Jackson growling in a wolf-like manner before covering the brunet’s mouth in a harsh, demanding kiss.

“You are not allowed to sleep with Derek.” Jackson growled again as he moved away from the panting mouth to nip at the side of the pale mole-spotted neck he hadn't yet marked.

“No worries, I really didn't want to sleep with that sour wolf.” Stiles said, biting his lip to keep from moaning as a tongue laved over his pulse point.

“Good.” Jackson said, biting down again to be sure there was another mark covering his mate, marking Stiles as his with more than scent. “I don't share.” The werewolf breathed hotly into the other’s ear, pleased as he heard the skip of a heartbeat. “You alright with that?” Jackson asked, not that it would matter if he wasn't, the werewolf would do anything and everything to win him over.

“Ye, yeah I'm good with that.” Stiles told him with a lazy grin, hazy brown eyes meeting calmed blue as the blonde pulled back to look at him, smiling.

“Are you done trying to eat Stiles?” Danny asked from behind them with an amused look that had Stiles’ face bright red in seconds. “I thought we had plans.” He said with a raised eyebrow, smirking at Jackson.

“See you tomorrow.” Jackson said, kissing Stiles long and hard on the mouth before reluctantly pulling away.

“Bye Stiles.” Danny said, still smirking as he walked away, leaving the brunet leaning against his jeep trying to catch his breath as he watched them get in Jackson's car and speed off.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Later that night, after Derek had once again had to fight to get Stiles in bed, Jackson showed up and went full wolf, curling up with the sleeping brunet. The week was quiet with no sign of Scott, which had everyone on edge, every time Stiles saw his father he was being questioned. Mrs. McCall had come over to ask him about why Scott might have ran off, bursting into tears and making Stiles feel impossibly guilty for not being able to tell her anything.

Scott had somehow managed to find a way to escape the alpha any time he got close, much to Derek's rage, he'd nearly taken out a newly rebuilt wall in his rage. Derek wasn't sure how the out of control wolf was doing it but he was suspicious of the Vet. The dark skin man had mountain ash everywhere he didn't want Derek, which kept him from getting near him, he'd done some of his magic voodoo to allow Scott to pass through so he could continue working. He hadn't been there though, Stiles had sucked it up and gone to check with a lot of threatening from Derek to do so.

With each passing day Derek got angrier, Stiles and everyone else got more worried about Scott. Jackson's only worry was for his mate, and the stress all of this was causing him, he hoped Derek was able to catch Scott soon and rein him in.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Thursday night, Jackson once again in full wolf, went up to his room where Stiles was sleeping soundly on the mattress, half covered by the blanket, face buried in the pillow. The wolf sniffed at him again, this time not waking him before laying half on the brunets limp body, head resting over a softly beating heart, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jackson was startled awake, his body having reverted back to human while he was sleeping, head jerking as he checked the room for any impending danger.

Hearing the noise that woke him again he looked down at Stiles who had moaned in his sleep, cheeks flushed, lips parted. Scenting the air he licked his lips at the scent of arousal filling the air. Listening closely he noticed Derek wasn't in the house and was thankful for it as his mate moaned again, body twitching. Jackson bit his lip, contemplating what to do warring with himself over helping his mate or leaving till his dream was done, the former won out as the blonde leaned down, kissing along a mole-spotted neck.

(Smut)

Jackson laved at the brunet’s neck, letting his hands roam under a loose sleep-shirt, feeling the contours of Stiles’ body; every dip, every curve, every sharp angle, every mole. He crawled over the sleeping human, hovering over him as he rucked the shirt blocking him from seeing his mates’ skin up to the teen’s elbows, passing over it to press kisses followed by nips over his chest and abdomen. The werewolf was pleased as Stiles moaned again, trying unconsciously to buck up into the body over his own, trying to get closer to that impossible heat.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open as a hand rubbed down the small trail of hair leading below his pants, a groan escaping him as thumbs hooked in his waistband, slowly pulling them down. “Ja-Jackson?” He gasped out as the blonde nosed at the curls surrounding his cock. “Wh-what are y-you doing?” He asked, mind hazy from sleep and lust.

“Shush.” Jackson told him, voice husky as he breathed in deeply, nose trailing further down the curls, bumping against the human’s hard cock. “Let me do this.” He said before letting his tongue dart out to circle the tip of Stiles’ cock, lapping the precum into his mouth, a moan leaving him at the taste of his mate.

“Ye-yeah okay.” Stiles stuttered out, head thumping back against the mattress as his cock was engulfed, firm hands keeping his hips pinned to the bed, preventing him from bucking up into the wet heat of Jackson's mouth. He would have found this situation odd but his mind was to hazy with sleep and lust to focus on the fact that Jackson should not be in Derek Hale’s house in the middle of the night, especially not naked. He could focus on that later though; right now he found it far more important to pay all of his attention to the tongue twisting around his cock.

Jackson bobbed his head, cheeks hollowed, thumbs rubbing into the dips of the human’s hips. Pulling away with soft, wet pop he looked down at his mate with hooded eyes, enjoying the needy moan that left Stiles' pale lips as he tried to buck up into the body above him. As the brunet whined again Jackson smirked, relenting; tongue flat, he licked down over the aching cock to mouth at taut balls, sucking them into his mouth one at a time, laving them, spit dripping down between pale cheeks.

Stiles started babbling incoherent nonsense when his legs were pressed up, giving the wolf more room as he moved lower, working over the sensitive taint to get to the puckering hole. “Oh, oh, oh my god.” The human managed to shout out as Jackson's tongue pressed into him, thrusting in and out as the muscle tensed around it. Stiles' words went unintelligible again as the werewolf continued to tongue-fuck him.

Jackson's wolf tried to convince him to just take his mate right now. Stiles smelled right and ready for them, the sounds coming from pale, pink lips only encouraging the wolf but the blonde resisted that urge, it wasn't the right time for that. Jackson released the human’s hips, a hand going to each of their aching cocks and stroking in time with the rhythm of his tongue.

Stiles was losing his mind, words failing him, his breathing hard and labored, one hand clenched tightly in the sheet beneath him as the other caressed the wrist stroking his cock. He was so close, he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and his balls tighten, the feeling far more intense than anything he'd ever been able to produce on his own. He tried to warn Jackson that he was about to come but then that hot mouth was covering him and he was shooting his load as a shout left him.

Jackson sucked his mate down greedily, not letting a drop escape him, taking all that was offered as he continued to stroke his own cock. When Stiles’ cock softened, all of his seed cleaned, he kissed his way up the brunet’s chest, stopping to kiss each mole on his way. He felt his teeth lengthen and claws come out, one hand still stroking him, the other on the mattress keeping him from putting his full weight on the blissed-out human.

The werewolf scraped his teeth softly against Stiles’ sternum as he pumped his cock faster, growling as he got closer. It wasn't long before the blonde was letting his teeth sink in a little deeper, pulling a breathy moan from the teen beneath him as he came, his spunk spraying over Stiles' inner thighs, ass, and cock, coating him in the white sticky substance. Jackson rested his forehead against the sweaty human’s neck, breathing deeply.

Stiles whimpered as hands rubbed up his thighs, over his too sensitive cock and balls before traveling down to his ass, rubbing the cooling mess deeper into his skin. Biting his lip, he looked at the blonde hair in his view, a small moan leaving him as a finger rubbed against his moist asshole, causing it to twitch. Jackson chuckled against his neck, sending shivers wracking down Stiles spine as the hands finally moved away from his over-sensitive areas to stroke his hip up to his ribcage then back down again.

Jackson leaned up on his elbow, mint green eyes glowing in the darkness as they locked with big brown doe-eyes. Stiles’ gasp was swallowed as the werewolf took his mouth, kissing him deeply, tongue licking into him making him taste himself. The werewolf chuckled again as the human let out a little whine when he pulled away, kissing along a hairless jaw line before taking soft, pink lips again in another claiming kiss.

(End Smut)

“Your eyes.” Stiles gasped, hands cupping the werewolf’s sharp cheeks, his mind having trouble putting the pieces together between the post-orgasm haze and the need for sleep.

“Shush” Jackson told the brunet, kissing him again. “You need to sleep now.” The werewolf said, nuzzling against a pale cheek as he curled around Stiles, pulling his body tight into his own.

Stiles was trying to fight it as his eyes began to close, heavy and against his own accord. “They’re pretty.” He slurred out through a yawn, his body winning out as he succumbed to sleep. Jackson smirked into his neck, kissing a mole there before letting his eyes fall closed and following his mate into the land of dreams.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Derek was out sniffing around town all night, knowing Stiles was safe with Jackson watching over him. Near dawn he suddenly caught a hint of Scott's familiar scent. Sniffing the air in a way Stiles had once said was dog-like, resulting in a death threat, he followed it across town. It was thick around the Sheriffs home, Scott's wolf had obviously decided to 'mark' his territory in a way that gave Derek the urge to cover it and mark it his own. He ignored that urge, following the scent to another section of town near Jackson's house. Only three streets down from the blonde werewolf's house he was met by a familiar scent that he remembered belonged to Danny. From the smell of the place Scott had been their recently, may even still be there.

Crouching down in the shadows, he tried to find where the scent was the strongest, while trying to ignore the pleasant musky scent that was all Danny. He'd been drawn to the goalie from the first time he's smelled him enter the Stilinski house but ignored it, he had more important things than his carnal desires to worry about. Even after he had finally became alpha he still ignored his attraction to Danny, it was just his hormones trying to trick him, just like they had with Kate. He firmly ignored his wolf’s whine at these thoughts.

He heard a sudden, muffled, pain -filled moan as the air spiked with the smell of blood and fear, all of which belonged to Danny, making his wolf howl with anger. His eyes were red in an instant, canines lengthening, and claws coming out as he used his werewolf skills to get to Danny's room as fast as possible. He growled deeply at the scene before him as he slipped in through the window. Scott, mouth bloody, was leaning over Danny who was staring wide eyed up at the werewolf, his fear wrapping around everything.

Scott growled, turning glowing, yellow eyes on him, blood trickling down his chin, he released Danny and lunged for Derek. Danny took the chance to jump up and get some distance between him and the, up until two minutes ago, mythical, not real creatures. He went into the closest door locking himself in the bathroom, breathing heavily, as he slid down the far wall.

Scott caught Derek in the ribs, his claws sinking in and just barely missing a lung before the alpha was slashing at his throat, narrowly missing as the curly haired werewolf jumped away. Scott jumped at him again, this time Derek’s claws sliced into his stomach as he ripped his through the left side of the older man’s face. Scott growled again before jumping out the window and running off, Derek didn't bother to go after him, knowing he needed to take care of Danny first.

Calming down, his features back to normal, Derek called through the door “Danny” receiving no answer he used his claws to pick the lock. Danny stared up at Derek, wide eyed, as the werewolf entered the room, his dark brown eyes locking in on the healing cuts covering the left side of the older man’s face. “I need to see the bite.” Derek told him, approaching slowly.

Danny let him turn his face to the side giving a clear view of the deep wound where neck met shoulder, the blood was already coagulating, the flesh slowly healing as the bite took hold. “You’re a werewolf.” The goalie stated, staring at the wall as the werewolf continued looking at the bite.

“Yes.” Derek said, pausing to turn Danny's face so he could look him in the eyes. “You're a werewolf now too.” He said, eyes firm and flashing red for just a moment, Danny just nodded, processing everything slowly.

“Obviously Scott... is Stiles?” Danny asked, he honestly didn't think the clumsy brunet was a werewolf but he might be wrong, he didn't know what all it consisted of.

“No. You have a first aid kit?” Derek asked, glancing around the bathroom like he expected one to just pop out for him.

“Under the cabinet.” Danny said, pointing to the cabinet under the sink. “Who else?” He asked as Derek rummaged under the sink.

“Jackson.” Derek said as he came back from under the sink, white and red box in hand.

“I knew something was up with him other than him being into Stiles.” Danny said with narrowed eyes, angry at his friend for not trusting him enough to tell him. “Stiles knows though doesn't he?” The Hawaiian asked, suspicious, hissing as the alpha cleaned the wound.

“Yes, though not about Jackson.” Derek said as he pressed a bandage against the bite mark. “Jackson will tell him when he feels the time is right.”

“Are you going to tell me why Scott bit me?” Danny asked as Derek finished taping the badge so that it would stick. Sitting back leaning against the tube he proceeded to catch Danny up on all that had been going on with the Werewolf's of Beacon Hill.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

Chapter 06 

Stiles woke slowly the next morning, eyes heavy as sunlight beat against them in an unpleasant way, pulling him from his restful slumber. He tried to move his arms over his head to stretch but found himself unable to, a heavy weight preventing him. Looking down his eyes opened wide in shock at the arm wrapped across his waist. Brown eyes scanned up the pale arm to an angular face peaceful in sleep, he sucked in a deep breath as he realized that hadn't just been a really amazing dream.

Stiles was too busy freaking out to realize the werewolf was starting to stir, the scent of his distress waking the blonde. Jackson curled tighter around the human, lips trailing down the pale neck his face was buried in. “Relax and go back to sleep, it’s too early.” Jackson complained, nipping at a pale ear and squeezing his arms tighter around Stiles as he tried to get out of the bed.

“Jackson, let me go.” Stiles demanded, still wriggling. The werewolf only hummed low in his throat, shaking his head and not removing himself from the teen, instead covering him more as he threw a leg over the human’s. “I'm serious!” Stiles yelled at him, feeling anger fill him, he was really getting sick of none of the wolves ever actually listening to him. Jackson, feeling his mate’s anger let him go, sitting up quickly, his wolf whining, displeased, with their mate’s anger at them. The werewolf kept one hand on the human till Stiles jerked from his grasp, barely resisting the urge to grab for him again.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked, though he knew Stiles was smart, he'd put the pieces together. The werewolf's body was tense as he watched the human pull his sleep pants on with a deep blush that normally would have had him smiling, but he felt sick with dread over what Stiles' reaction would be.

“You're a werewolf” Stiles accused, stabbing a finger in his direction as he searched the room for his jeans and shirt, he wanted to be in something less flimsy than pajama pants.

“Yes.” Jackson admitted, body tight with tension as he continued to watch the brunet search the room in angry, jerky movements.

“You didn't tell me.” Stiles hissed out angrily, he couldn't help the rage he was feeling over this, he felt betrayed, like one of the wolves should have at least given him a heads up, not left him in the dark.

“Stiles.” Jackson practically whined, reaching out to try and grab Stiles arm, who just skirted away from him, finally finding his clothes.

“Stay away from me.” Stiles growled, stomping out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall to pull his clothes on.

Jackson hung his head, his wolf growling at him to fix this, to make it right. He wasn't sure what to do, how to make Stiles understand that he hadn't meant to upset him by not telling him. Scott would have never let him close to Stiles if he'd known Jackson was a werewolf, he'd tried to keep him away even when thinking he was human. Hearing Stiles move from the bathroom he hurriedly got up and threw on some sleep pants he kept in a dresser in the corner of the room, before rushing down the stairs to catch up to the angry human.

“Stiles.” Jackson said the brunets name softly as he approached him pulling his shoes on.

“Just go away Jackson.” Stiles huffed out as he tied the laces messily.

“We need to talk.” The blonde said, shuffling closer.

“Not now, I need to go home.” Stiles told him flatly.

“Stiles, please.” Jackson practically begged as Stiles walked out the door, the chill air hitting his skin making the brunet wish he'd grabbed Jackson jacket (the blonde still had his) but he refused to go back in the house at this point.

“No, I can't deal with this right now. We talk later; I need time to digest things.” Stiles assured the werewolf not turning to look at him, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to walk away. He need to think things over and Jackson was able turn him on far too easily for him to do it in the blondes presence. “I'm going home. Tell Derek I'm staying at my place tonight. Scott hasn't shown up all week, I doubt he's going to show up now.” Stiles said, walking off into the woods, Jackson watching after him sadly.

Jackson followed after Stiles to make sure he got home safe, watching him from afar so as not to be caught. He watched from the nearby woods as Stiles entered his house, hearing the Sheriff question him before he turned and headed back to the Hale house.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Stiles?” The sheriff called as his son stomped into the house, the door slamming loudly behind him.

“Hey dad.” Stiles said, stopping in front of the kitchen door to give his father a tight smile.

“Where have you been?” the graying man asked in a disproving tone.

“I fell asleep at Danny's and overslept.” Stiles lied, leaning against the door frame.

“Why didn't you have your jeep?” The older man asked with suspicion.

“Jackson came and picked me up.” Stiles stated, biting at his bottom lip, the flash of hurt that crossed his son’s face had the sheriff worried.

“Did something happen?” The sheriff asked, twisting the spoon in his coffee cup unconsciously.

“No I'm just still tired.” Stiles fibbed, he could tell from the look on his father’s face that he didn't believe him and hurriedly added. “Look, I'm already going to be late and I still need to grab a shower so I'm going to go do that unless you want me to end up flunking all of my classes.” Stiles said dramatically.

“Go get ready, I'll make you some breakfast so you won’t starve to death.” The sheriff said equally as dramatic, shaking his head as his son turned away. “If you need to talk, I'm always here to listen.” The graying man said, turning serious.

“Yeah, I know dad.” Stiles said, turning back to give his father a reassuring smile before rushing up the stairs. The sheriff shook his head again before getting up from his chair and looking for something that he wasn't likely to burn.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Jackson, where have you been? Where is Stiles?” Derek asked worriedly, pouncing on him as soon as he entered the house.

“Stiles is at home, he knows I'm a werewolf now and isn't too happy about it. I followed him home to make sure he got there safely.” Jackson told his alpha with a whine; he wanted Stiles close, didn't like that the human was upset at him and didn't want to be near him. “Where were you?” He asked before a familiar scent hit him. “Have you been around Danny?” Jackson asked in concern for his friend.

“You suck for not telling me you're a werewolf.” Danny said from where he leaned against the door leading in from the kitchen.

“You told him?” Jackson asked, wide eyed.

“I didn't have much choice, Scott decided to bite him.” Derek told him, pulling away from the blonde wolf, his eyes following Danny as he walked deeper into the room.

“Derek ordered me not to tell anyone.” Jackson said, hands held up before he was growling at the other teen as he circled him.

“Yeah, I know but you still should have told me.” Danny said, annoyed, scenting the air and growling a little in return, his eyes glowing the same golden yellow as Scott's.

“Danny, go finish eating.” Derek directed, the newly turned werewolf visibly shook himself before doing what he was told. “Go take a shower and get dressed in more than just you pajamas and then we will discuss how we are going to take care of Scott. You can worry about winning Stiles over again after we get this all solved.” Derek told him with rolled eyes, he felt bad that Stiles was mad at him but knew eventually it would all work out. Stiles couldn't actually hold a grudge. The alpha disappeared into the kitchen as Jackson went up to do as told, still in a sour mood.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“I'm going to have to bite you again.” Derek said, taking a seat next to Danny who choked on the eggs that he'd been scarfing down.

“Why?' Danny asked, he really wasn't too keen on that happening again; it hurt like hell the first time.

“As soon as I became alpha I should have bitten Scott to show that I am HIS alpha. I have sway over any werewolf not in a pack run by another alpha, however that doesn't make me their alpha. A werewolf without a pack isn't good; we need pack, without it the wolf takes over. I'd rather not have a repeat of Scott with you.” Derek said, taking a piece of toast from Danny's plate and chewing slowly.

“So why didn't you just bite me before bothering to patch me up?” Danny asked; he really didn't want to let the wolf take over and end up like Scott trying to make a new pack and turning random people.

“I have to wait for the bite to completely take hold. It'll be a few more hours at least before its complete. By tomorrow morning it should be complete and then I will bite you again.” Derek said, stealing the juice Danny had been drinking from as well.

“I didn't actually agree.” Danny told him, receiving a glare. “Is this an alpha thing where you just steal food of my plate and assume I'm going to do whatever you tell me to?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow as he took his glass back, frowning at how little juice was left.

“He doesn't do that to me, at least not the food thing.” Jackson said as he walked back in, a smirk on his face as the alpha growled at him. “Dude, how are you not freaking out about this?” The blonde asked as he scrounged around in the fridge for something to eat.

“I think I might still be in shock.” Danny said, shrugging. “Still processing it all, not to mention I knew there was something off with you. Also you drunkenly accused Scott of being a werewolf last year.” The goalie said with pursed lips, smacking at Derek’s hand as he went for the last piece of bacon on the plate, ignoring the growl he received.

“I forgot about that.” Jackson said, his face scrunched up as he remembered that night with scattered, distorted memories. He'd woken up in Coach Finstock's front yard. Naked, except for one sock. He'd managed to get out of any actual penalties since the coach didn't want to have to bench one of his star players.

“I have pictures from the night, he danced with a fern.” Danny told the alpha werewolf with a chuckle.

“You'll have to show me some time.” Derek told him, both ignoring the glare Jackson sent their way.

“What are we doing about Scott?” Jackson questioned to pull the conversation away from his embarrassment and back to what was important.

“You and I are going to track him down in wolf form, and we'll leave Danny to keep an eye on Stiles.” Derek said, watching as Jackson pulled out the turkey lunch-meat Stiles had used to make a sandwich the night before, rolling up a piece from it and eating it plain. “We're going to track every inch of this forest, I've been trying to do it alone but with the two us we'll have a better chance at tracking his scent. We'll check in with Danny every two hours in case Scott shows up or something else goes wrong.” Derek told them.

“So you want me to go to school?” Danny asked, skeptical, unsure if he would be able to handle his wolf in the school.

“No. Scott hasn't been showing up at the school and if he's seen there someone’s bound to try and stop and question him so Stiles should be safe there. Just be at the sheriff’s house after school to keep an eye on him.” Derek said, before getting up and walking out of the room, he came back several minutes later with an old leather book. “Also give him this, it might help Jackson out.” He said, handing the book over to Danny, their fingers brushing before he turned back to Jackson. “Put the food away and let’s go.” Derek said, before walking back out of the room.

Danny flipped the book to read the cover, 'Werewolf mating habits', piquing his curiosity before he was walking after the older man. “Can I watch?” Danny asked, hopeful as he followed the alpha outside, smiling when the older man nodded his head 'yes'.

“Why did I have to shower first if you're going to have us running around shifted, I'm just going to need another shower.” Jackson asked as he walked out of the house, shirt already half way off as he came out the door.

“Because I could smell the sex on you.” Derek said with a wrinkled nose as Jackson blushed a little while Danny laughed.

“Why are you getting naked?” Danny asked, eyes wide.

“Do you really want to see a werewolf struggle out of any tatted clothes left on? It’s easier this way and fiscally responsible. I also hate shopping.” Derek said with a shrug as he continued to undress.

“Oh.” Danny said, his cheeks pinking a little as he watched the alpha undress, licking his lips. Derek couldn't help but feel a little pleased as he smelled the Hawaiians arousal but ignored it, his wolf growling that this wasn't just about hormones. Derek didn't care about the sex of the person he was with, never had, but with everything that had gone down he didn't trust himself to get close to another human; which is what had kept him away from Danny before, now that he was a werewolf he was still hesitant.

Danny watched wide-eyed from the steps as bone morphed and muscle re-formed, fur sprouting out all over. It was a fast process with minimal pain from practice, a few minutes after it started it stopped. Derek padded over to him, a large black wolf, eyes glowing red, and bumped his head against Danny’s hand, the wolf demanding attention. Danny laughed a little, sounding just a touch hysterical as he realized there was so much he still didn't know about being a werewolf, but ran his hand over the alpha’s head, scratching slightly behind a large ear.

Jackson was by his other side, a tall wolf but not as filled out as the alpha, with sable fur and glowing, mint green eyes, whining. Derek growled, snapping at the brown would who whined, prancing away. Danny just blinked as he watched the interaction, petting the alpha’s head when his big furry head bumped against his hand again.

“You two should be going.” Danny said. The black wolf rubbed against him one more time before running deeper into the woods, the smaller wolf following after. Danny stayed outside for a little longer before heading back into the house. Grabbing the book that Derek had given him to give to Stiles, he sat on the couch, opened the cover and started reading.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles was a little perplexed to not see Jackson show up for school, but he was thankful; he wasn't quite ready to face the blonde yet. He was kind of, maybe dating a werewolf; he'd had oral sex with said werewolf, who hadn't told him he was a werewolf. It’s one thing when your best friend is a werewolf, but he didn't know anything about dating one; he wasn't prepared for this. All he knew was what he'd learned from Scott and Allison’s messed up relationship and he was pretty sure whatever was going on with him and Jackson was not the same.

“Stiles” Lydia called after the quirky bench-warmer, hurrying to catch up with him as he was just getting into his jeep.

“Uh, Lydia.” Stiles said as he whirled around, narrowly missing the redheads face with his outstretched arm. “Sorry, sorry.” He said through a grimace. “You know my name?” He asked, surprised.

“Yes, I know your name.” Lydia said, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

“Right, what can I do for you?” Stiles asked, trying to be casual as he leaned against the hood of his jeep, slipping a little and barely managing to catch himself. Just because he was into Jackson didn't mean he wasn't ecstatic that Lydia knew his name.

“I need your help.” Lydia told him through pursed lips, hand on her hip as she examined her nails. “Come over to my house?” She asked.

“Sure, what do you need help with?” Stiles asked, head tilted to the side slightly.

“My lab partner is out sick, so I need someone to fill in. Mr. Harris said I could ask a former student.” Lydia said, still examining her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, her foot tapping in impatience.

“And you chose me?” Stiles said, confused, face scrunched up.

“Jackson and Danny are both out today, you weren't my first choice. Now come on, I'm driving.” Lydia said, walking off towards her car, Stiles just shrugged and followed her.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Danny was getting worried; he'd been at Stiles' house for the last thirty minutes with still no sign of the quirky brunet. The sheriff kept giving him curious glances as he paced restlessly in the hallway, waiting for either Stiles to show up or Jackson and Derek to call so he could let them know the human still wasn't back. A phone buzzing but not his, had Danny turning in the direction of the sheriff, watching him as he flipped his phone open.

“Stiles says he's helping Lydia with something and won’t be back till later.” The graying man told him as he laid the phone back on the coffee table. “I'll let him know you stopped by.”

“Thanks, sheriff Stilinski.” Danny said as he let himself out of the house, he couldn't explain why but he had a bad feeling about this. It set the wolf settling inside of him on edge. Getting in his car he headed off towards Lydia's, feeling the need to check on Stiles, he'd been protective of the teen before but with these new senses everything seemed intensified.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Where are we going? This isn't the way to your house?” Stiles asked after a while of Lydia's driving, becoming curious.

“I never said we were going to my house.” The redhead said, never talking her eyes of the road.

“Why are we going in the wood? We shouldn't be hanging out in the woods. You know the big bad wolf and all.” Stiles said as he scanned the scenery for anything that looked even remotely familiar but the car was speeding too fast for him to tell for sure.

“Stiles just shut up.” Lydia gritted out at him, her knuckles turning white with how hard she was gripping the steering wheel.

“Ly-” Stiles started before the redhead slapped him across the face with a strength he wouldn't have thought she possessed.

“Stop talking, it’s for your own good.” Lydia said, giving him a tight smile before turning back to the road, Stiles just gaped at her, mouth moving in an attempt to form words but nothing coming out.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Danny growled as he left Lydia's house, her mother strung out on booze and whatever pain pills the doctor had given her hadn't known where her daughter was and the maid said she hadn't come back from school. He kicked a rock and glanced at his phone while he headed to his car. Jackson and Derek would call soon and he knew neither one was going to be happy about hearing that Stiles had gone missing. Getting in his car, he headed back to the Hale house, not worried about checking in with his parents who had been gone the last two nights and wouldn't be back till the end of the week.

Driving up to the house, he parked on the side, glancing at his phone again, he just knew something was wrong and was impatient for the alpha and his friend to call. Walking into the house, he grabbed an apple, biting into it before going back outside to pace. Ten minutes later his phone was going off and he was immediately picking up and speaking.

Danny cringed as he heard Jackson's howl all the way back at the house from wherever the two wolves were at in the mountains. Neither werewolf was happy, Derek told him they would be coming heading to Lydia's to sniff around and that he was to stay at the Hale house. Danny wasn't pleased with being told to stay put but knew it was for the best till he completely bonded with his bite.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Get out of the car, we’re here.” Lydia told Stiles as she turned off the car, making a face as she stepped out her heel sinking into the mud.

“We're in the middle of nowhere.” Stiles said, inching away as the redhead came closer to him. “Like, ax murderer nowhere.” the quirky brunet said, arms waving as his nervousness grew more.

“We are exactly where we are supposed to be, he'll be here soon.” Lydia said, leaning against the car and pulling a nail file from her purse, running it across her nails.

“Who will be here soon?” Stiles asked, inching further. He should have known her admitting to knowing his name was a trap, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't wait to hear an answer that he doubted was coming before he pivoted and took off running with no destination in mind; he just knew he didn't want to be there. He wasn't running for long before he felt another body slam into him pressing him into the ground, a growl sounding in his ear.

“Scott.” The name came out in a squeak as he looked up into the glowing eyes of his crazed friend above him.

 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

Open The Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

Thanks to everyone who’s been reviewing. Sorry this one is a little late but I’ve been swamped with school.

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Chapter 07 (3919)

Derek and Jackson made it back into town as quickly as possible; they had the same bad feeling as Danny about Lydia disappearing with Stiles. They stopped by Jackson’s to get some clothing, not wanting to try sniffing around the Martin residence in wolf form or completely in the buff. They picked up the blonde’s car while they were there and drove it over to Lydia's, Jackson almost getting them in a wreck due to his speed.

“It smells like he's been here but that doesn't necessarily mean Lydia's known about it.” Derek said reasonably though he didn't really believe it, he was just trying to calm his pack mate, he'd been smelling both Allison and the redhead on Scott any time they ran into each other for weeks.

“Let’s check inside.” Jackson said motioning Derek to follow him to the front door.

“Oh, Jackson, honey, so lovely to see you. You haven't been around lately, we've missed you.” Mrs. Martin cooed when she opened the door, letting one manicured hand run along his muscled arm. “Who's your friend?” She asked with a predatory smile. Both werewolves' noses wrinkled in distaste as they smelled the housewife’s arousal coming off of her in waves.

“Hi, Mrs. Martin this is my friend Derek, I just dropped by to see Lydia, is she here?” Jackson asked, knowing full well that the redhead wasn't there.

“Oh, you know better than that. Call me Marisa. Now come on in and I'll get your friend a drink while you go leave Lydia a message on her desk, she hasn't come home yet this evening but I know she will be thrilled when she finds out you stopped by.” The older women said, ushering them into the house and leading Derek off to the living-room while the blonde made his way up into his ex-girlfriends room.

Opening the door, the hinge creaking just the slightest bit, he was assaulted by Scott's scent devouring all other scents in the room, curling around them and tinting them with his own. Jackson growled, berating himself for not having suspected Lydia of becoming involved. He rooted around the room looking for any clues that might tell him where the crazed werewolf was now; where Lydia was with Stiles.

Finding nothing, he cursed to himself, having to concentrate to pull back the wolf before slipping out of the room and down the stairs to save Derek from the desperate housewife's clutches. He had to suppress a laugh as he came upon Derek, a thoroughly put upon look covering his face. The alpha werewolf was squeezed as far away from Mrs. Martin as possible; being as small as possible in the corner as the bottle dyed redhead leaned closer and closer to him.

“Oh, Jackson come sit, I had the maid bring out lemonade.” Marisa called when she spotted him in the doorway, her hand fanning out towards the lemonade thoroughly doused with bourbon, even before he'd take the bite he'd known better than to try and drink that.

“Thanks for the offer Mrs. Martin but me and Derek really have to be going.” Jackson told her with the smile he used on all parents.

“Marisa.” The older women corrected, a frown pulling across her botox-ed face as Derek jumped up, displeased that he was leaving. “Are you sure you won’t stay? I'm sure Lydia will be home soon.”

“Sorry, Marisa, but we promised to meet some people for a study group.” Jackson lied, heading towards the door, Derek following quickly behind him.

“Alright.” She said, voice dejected. “Visit soon dear, you haven't been around lately, we all miss you.” She said as they walked out the door. “Bring your friend around again too, he's welcome any time.” Mrs. Martin said with a leer as she watched the two werewolves getting in the Porsche before speeding off.

“Don't ever leave me along with someone like that again.” Derek seethed, smacking his hand against the back of the blondes head in agitation.

“What? Mrs. Martin is a lovely woman.” Jackson said, trying not to outright snicker. “Scott was there recently.” The blue eyed young man said, the mood turning serious, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. “I couldn't find anything to tell me where he is.” Jackson growled.

“Pull over, I'm driving.” Derek ordered as he heard a cracking noise coming from the steering wheel, Jackson glowered at him but did as told, he was starting to lose control over his wolf. Pulling over, the blonde had to make himself relax, breathing deeply, he was having trouble pulling the wolf back till he felt something shoved under his face and the scent instantly did the trick. Looking down he grabbed the brown jacket from Derek's hand pressing his face in deeper and inhaling the lingering scent of his mate twined around his own.

“Thanks.” Jackson said, still breathing through the jacket as he got out of the car and exchanged seats with his alpha.

“Is your laptop in here?” Derek asked after acknowledging the thanks with a simple nod.

“Yeah, why?” Jackson asked, using the jacket to pillow his head as he relaxed against the car door.

“We need it to track Scott; you know to find your mate.” Derek told him, snapping his hands in front of the blondes face to keep him from zoning out. He needn’t bother snapping though, the mere reminder of the possible danger his mate was in putting him back on alert, however now the wolf was more under control.

“How are we going to do that?” Jackson asked, worried they wouldn't be able to find the crazed wolf. A small part of him worrying more that Stiles wasn't with Scott but instead parked somewhere in a back seat with Lydia doing things only Jackson was allowed to do with him. He pushed that away knowing that wasn't the case, knowing that Stiles wouldn't do that even if he'd been in love with Lydia since before Jackson had even noticed her that way.

“We aren't, Danny is.” Derek told him as he pulled back onto the road.

“How?” Jackson asked, perplexed. “Do werewolves have some weird connection you haven't told me about that will tell him where Scott is?” The blonde asked, eyes glowing.

“No.” Derek said rolling his eyes. “Danny is going to track Scott's phone. He did something similar once before when me and Stiles were trying to find the alpha.” Derek told him.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Why is this taking so long?” Jackson whined from the corner of the room he'd been forced into after his pacing had thoroughly aggravated the alpha and the new werewolf. His own leather jacket forced around his shoulders by Derek, heavy with Stiles' scent since the brunet had been using it every day since the fair. Both the other werewolves ignored him, Derek in favor of watching as Danny hacked in search of Scott's phone, the process taking all of his concentration.

“Scott's phone is at Lydia's” Danny said, a frown crossing his tanned face as he turned to look up at Derek, wondering what to do now.

“Then track Lydia's phone.” Jackson growled out, his claws sinking into the wall.

“Jackson, go wait in your room.” Derek growled out, eyes glowing red, he'd just finished that wall the other night with help from Stiles, not that he would really call it help. All the quirky teen did was sit back and watch while telling him he was doing things wrong and nitpick, though he did bother to look up how to do it right after getting growled at.

Jackson growled, his claws digging deeper into the wall before he stomped upstairs, not pleased at being sent away to his room like a child when this concerned his mate. Reaching his room he slammed the door closed behind him causing the wall to rattle, he could hear a piece of drywall hitting the floor on the downstairs level from the vibrations. The small levels of destruction making him feel minutely better.

He paused just in the doorway to listen as Danny posed a question he himself was curious about. “Why would Lydia help Scott?” Danny asked, confused.

“I don't think Lydia is human any more, I was afraid this might happen, she isn't werewolf either. She's an in-between, some of the perks but not an actual werewolf. They tend to have poor impulse control; they don't have to fight with the wolf but they also have a harder time controlling their impulses.” Derek explained, the blonde could hear as the alpha shuffled closer to the new wolf.

Jackson growled before tuning them out and let his body fall onto the bed, the blanket poofing out around his body as he hit the mattress with a soft thud, burying his face into the pillow Stiles had been using that morning. A whine escaped his lips as he inhaled the scent of his mate, the wolf coming even more to the forefront as he let his claws shred into the mattress beneath him. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever, claws digging groves into the flesh of the mattress before he heard Derek calling for him and he was rushing down, not bothering with the stairs, just jumping over the banister to the lower levels.

“Did you find something?” Jackson asked, hopeful.

“Yes, according to the GPS they are in the forest about twenty miles outside the town.” Danny told him with a small grin, clearly proud of himself.

“We'll what are we waiting for, let’s go.” Jackson growled out, running out the door.

“Stay here.” Derek said, a hand clamping tightly on Danny shoulder, lingering for a moment before he was following Jackson out the door.

“Be careful. Both of you.” Danny called after them, biting his lip in worry.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Lydia, why are you helping him?” Stiles asked, a frown creasing his face. After Scott had captured him he'd dragged him back to camp and tied him securely to a tree, making sure the ropes were inescapable, the rope around his hand unnecessarily tight for a human, he was beginning to lose feeling in his hands. He'd left not long after, leaving Lydia to watch over him with a warning not to let him out of her sight and that he'd be back shortly. “He isn't stable; he could kill you at any moment.” Stiles started to ramble, eyes pleading as he stared at the redhead seated on the hood of her car, painting her nails a dark blood red.

“Would you just shut up, you are really starting to get on my nerves.” Lydia said, not looking up from her naisl.

“You are way too smart to be pulled into this.” Stiles whined at her with a scrunched face.

“Jackson.” The redhead said shrugging.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I get Jackson.” Lydia said with an eye roll.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean you get Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“Once you are out of the way me and Jackson will go back to dating and ruling the school together. The only reason he is ignoring me is you. So once Scott bites you then Jackson won’t want you anymore and he'll come running back to me.” Lydia told him, looking up at him for the first time since they started talking a vicious grin on her face as she saw Stiles' face sink with worry. He couldn’t help the nagging doubt in the back of his mind that told him she was right and if Scott bit him Jackson really would turn him away. With that sprung a fear that maybe the blonde werewolf only wanted him in the first place to upset Scott, maybe he was just using him.

“I can smell your fear.” Lydia told him, the same vicious smile splitting her face as he spluttered. “It’s a side effect of living through a werewolf bite without becoming one, your senses are heightened; smell, sight, hearing, and just a bit of enhanced strength with none of that pesky transformation stuff.” She said, large green eyes focused intently on him.

Stiles opened his mouth to ask if she'd had a mental breakdown but was stopped by Scott tromping back into the clearing, blood coating him. Stiles felt his stomach drop at the sight of the ruby red liquid dripping in rivets down the werewolf's face and hands, the human was hopeful that it was animal blood and not some unsuspecting hiker.

“You can leave now Lydia.” Scott told her as he approached Stiles.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Lydia said, a scowl pulling at her lips, she was not one to be ordered around.

“Suit yourself.” Scott said, shrugging before kneeling in front of the bound human, eyes glowing yellow and teeth elongating, the spit glistening in the light of the fading sun.

“You don't want to do this; I'll be the worst werewolf ever. You know I never listen and I take too much Adderall.” Stiles rambled as his crazed friend leaned in closer, hot breath licking at his cheek as a growl reverberated through Scott's chest. Stiles let out a shout as claws sunk into his arm, blood leaking out around them.

Lydia, seeing the blood, decided it was time to head out; she'd have what she wanted soon enough. “This is where I make my exit. I can't listen to his rambling any longer.” The redhead said with a tight smile, ignored as she got in her car and sped off.

“You will learn to listen.” Scott hissed, the hand not slicing into the fragile human flesh pressing Stiles’ head to the side so he could get at his neck. Stiles gulped as a hot tongue licked over his pulse point, a nose following to scent him. “I can smell him on you, his claim.” Scott growled, teeth grazing over skin, raising blood to the surface, a grin pulling at his lips as Stiles whimpered, the scent of fear filling the air around them.

Scott was just about to finally bite down on Stiles’ jugular when he heard a snap coming from somewhere behind him. Whipping around, his claws pulling from the human’s soft flesh pulling a moan of pain with them “Quiet.” Scott growled, whipping back towards the bench-warmer before whipping back, head tilting up as he scented the air. A growl left the deranged werewolf before he was darting off into the woods with intent.

Stiles heard an answering growl as something crashed into a tree, which he presumed was a body. He heard more thrashing and snarling and at one point a howl of pain but he couldn't figure out who was making what sounds, though he was hopeful it was Derek out there beating Scott into submission. He gulped nervously as there was another howl of pain followed by silence, the eerie unnatural sound of nothing making goose-flesh rise all over.

It was dark, too dark to see by the time Stiles heard a noise, his eyes adjusting as much as possible, he jumped as far as the ropes allowed when he heard leaves rustling. His heart was pumping fast and loud, blood rushing in his ears as he whipped his head back and forth trying to get a lock on where the sound was coming from. He gasped as suddenly there was a wet nose rubbing against his hands, he hadn't seen the wolf show up out of the shadows till he was right in front of him.

“Jackson?” Stiles asked, hopeful that it was the blonde werewolf or Derek and not Scott. The wolf did nothing but continue to sniff at him for a few minutes before fur was melting away to reveal smooth skin, bone was breaking, muscle pulling and elongating under the skin.

“You’re hurt.” Jackson stated the obvious, wolf still in the forefront and worried for its mate, leaning down to inspect the bleeding wound on his arm.

“Jackson.” Stiles breathed out again, elated with the sight of the blonde lacrosse player. “What happened?” Stiles asked, concerned for the other werewolves involved. Jackson ignored his questions in favor of sliding his claws across the rope keeping Stiles pressed back against the tree. “Oh, thank god. I was starting to lose feeling in my hands” Stiles said massaging at his wrist in an attempt to help the blood flow back into them.

“Wh- What are you doing?” Stiles stuttered out, his breath catching as Jackson licked at his bleeding arm, cleaning the wound. The werewolf again did not reply, only gripped the arm under his mouth tighter as Stiles attempted to pull away. “Oh, that is so wrong.” Stiles moaned out as heat trailed up his arm where werewolf spit was working its way into the wound, helping the healing process along, the more the blonde cleaned the more it healed. “This seems very unhygienic.” Stiles said, letting his head thunk back against the tree.

“He didn't bite you did he?” Jackson asked in concern, finally pulling back the wolf enough to do so as he finish cleaning the blood from the wound, flesh now knitting back together.

“No.” Stiles said, head shaking as he was pulled into the blonde’s body becoming increasingly aware of the fact that Jackson was naked. “We should get out of here, maybe get you some clothes.” Stiles got out, breathy, the last bit turning into a moan as the werewolf was nosing at his neck rubbing his scent onto the brunet, nipping and licking the pale mole-spotted neck in an urgent need to get rid of Scott's scent lingering there.

(Smut)

“Quiet, they're still near.” Jackson huskily whispered into Stiles pale ear, nipping at the lobe, the brunet burying his head in a naked shoulder to muffle his gasp. Stiles could still feel the heat from where the werewolf had licked the bleeding wound and now it was starting to spread throughout the rest of his body, pulling in his stomach. Jackson growled against Stiles skin as he could smell his scent sweeten, his cock filling at the first hint and he pulled the human closer so that he was straddling his thighs.

“Are they okay?” Stiles asked, biting his lip to keep a moan from entering the air as Jackson rutted up into him, the friction against his clothed cock making it swell.

“They are fine, Derek managed to bite him, he's a little bruised up but he'll be completely healed in a day or two.” Jackson assured, hands moving everywhere as he continued to rock up into the brunet’s clothed body. Stiles clutched desperately at the blonde’s shoulder, stuttering breath ghosting across the werewolf's neck. “I need-” Jackson broke off as he pulled at Stiles’ shirt, getting it caught on elbows. “I need to feel your skin.” He growled out, ripping the outer shirt.

“Hey!” Stiles complained, sleeves hanging on his arms as the rest of the shirt was thrown to the ground, another growl escaping the werewolf as he's faced with the gray under-shirt, already pulling at it. “Hey, hey okay.” Stiles groaned out, releasing his grip from Jackson’s shoulders, throwing the remains of his outer shirt to the ground with a frown before pulling the under shirt off, throwing it in the same direction.

“I'm glad to see you but I am still mad at you.” Stiles groaned out as his back was pressed against the ground, leaves instantly sticking to his skin and a twig poked into his back. “We're in the middle of the woods.” Stiles complained as Jackson pressed into him harder, hands fluttering all over his exposed skin, unable to focus on just one section.

“They are going to hear you and come investigate if you don't quiet down.” Jackson said as his hands worked on removing Stiles’ jeans so that he had more flesh to touch. “I don't think you want to give them a show.” The blonde said through a mouthful of flesh, a harsh moan escaping Stiles as his pants were shoved halfway down and Jackson's cock was rubbing against his own aching flesh.

“No, no don't want to put on a show.” Stiles moaned out arching up into the co-captains hard body, needing more of that wonderful friction. Hands wrapped around his hips, claws catching on his skin as Jackson pressed as close as possible, kissing and licking any flesh within reach, needing to mark his claim again. “F-fuck” Stiles stuttered out as a clawed hand wrapped around both of their cock, stroking them, precome making the slide easier.

“I was so worried.” Jackson groaned in his ear as he continued to stroke their cocks. “I should kill him for hurting you.” Jackson growled out, his hand speeding up its pace.

“I, I'm fine now.” Stiles breathed out, practically panting as his nails dug into the flesh of Jackson’s shoulders, unable to do little more than hold on for dear life.

“Not the point.” Jackson growled, claiming his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss, tongue scourging every crevice of the human’s mouth hungrily. “He could have killed you.” He growled again as he pulled away before plunging back in as he jacked their cocks, bringing them closer and closer with each pull and twist of his hand.

“You saved me.” Stiles moaned out, body coiled tight as heat was gathering in the pit of his stomach, burning hotter and hotter. “Everything is fine now.” He groaned out, words breaking.

“I'll always save you.” Jackson told, him eyes glowing mint green as they locked on the humans brown doe-eyes. “You are my mate, mine to protect.” The blonde told Stiles, kissing his suddenly slack lips before nosing down to his throat and biting, pulling just a hint of blood followed by the hot flow of the brunet’s come pulsing over his hand and cock coating them both in the sticky white seed. Moments later Jackson followed, his seed covering them both as well, mixing together as he continued to rub against the human.

(End Smut)

“I'm your mate?” Stiles asked as he came down from the high of orgasm, staring up into the werewolf eyes, a small whine escaping him as the werewolf continued to rub against him, the friction hitting his oversensitive cock.

“Yes.” Jackson told him, making a point not to hit Stiles’ sensitive member as he continued rubbing and petting at the human’s pliant body.

“Oh, okay.” Stiles said after a long minute, a happy pleasant feeling bubbling up in his stomach at the thought of being Jackson's mate. “This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you.” Stiles told him, trying to be firm and not smile but as the blonde smiled down at him he couldn't help but return it with a smile of his own.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C

A/N: Hope you all liked, please read and review. I thought about stopping it here at one point but I did not, so there are two more chapters to wrap everything up.


	8. Chapter 8

Open the Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

In honor of finishing my course I’ve decided to update earlier than usual, thanks to those of you who reviewed your all great.

As always special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Chapter 08 )

“He is driving me insane.” Stiles whined as he leaned against Jackson's arm in the cafeteria. It had been a week since Derek had taken control as Scott's alpha , things were returning back to normal, well as normal as they ever got in Beacon Hills. The curly haired werewolf wouldn't stop apologizing to him for trying to turn him and sticking his claws through his arm, it was becoming increasingly irritating.

“He just feels bad, he'll go back to ignoring you in favor of winning Allison back soon enough and then you'll be complaining about that.” Danny told him from across the table with a smirk as Stiles just stuck his tongue out childishly.

“I think it will be a cold day in hell before Allison takes him back, he was cheating on her with Lydia.” Jackson said, shrugging, just the hint of a growl coming into his voice as he mentioned his ex-girlfriend.

“What did Derek do to her anyways?” Stiles asked in concerned as he glanced across the cafeteria to the table Lydia was sitting at, nose in a book, the lunch at her side all but forgotten.

“Just some normal Derek threats.” Danny said with a small smile on his face. “He's also making her take a dose of Wolfsbane once a week to help keep her impulses in check so she doesn't end up going all psycho.” The goalie said as he glanced over at the redhead before turning back to his chicken strips as Stiles attempted to steal one. “Leave my chicken alone.” He said with a glare, the brunet only giving him a sheepish smile that turned into a full out grin as Jackson handed him a chicken strip from his plate. “You know you're a bad influence on him.” Danny told Jackson with a hard look.

“That's not true. He would have tried to steal your food even if I wasn't here.” Jackson told him as he wrapped an arm loosely around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles ignored them both in favor of the chicken.

“Fine, but he wouldn't always smell like sex if it wasn't for you.” Danny said, causing Stiles to choke and splutter.

“Yes, he would have.” Jackson said, completely serious, as Danny started laughing, understanding what he was implying as Stiles glared at him.

“I hate werewolves.” Stiles said with a pout. 

“Aw no, you don't, you love us all.” Danny told him, ignoring the small growl that left Jackson as he tighted the arm around the brunet in a possessive move that had Stiles laughing.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

(Smut)

“Fuck.” Jackson growled out, being careful not to let his claws dig into the flesh at the base of Stiles skull as the brunet laved at his cock for the first time. Stiles had decided it was his turn to try his hand at blow-jobs and had pressed Jackson against the wall before dropping to his knees and pulling out the blonde’s half-hard cock, using his tongue to bring it to full mast.

“I knew your mouth was made of this.” Jackson groused, petting at Stiles’ head. The human hummed around the cock in his mouth, smiling around the mouthful. The werewolf moaned as Stiles’ talented tongue twisted around the head of his cock, thumbs massaging into sharp hips. Jackson was mindless, all of his senses focused on every little thing about Stiles.

(End Smut)

“Holy hell!” Jackson heard the shout before he realized someone had entered the room and a gun was trailed on him before he could blink. “Get away from my son.” The Sheriff yelled as Jackson instinctively growled at the threat. A shot rang through the room before Stiles had room to pull his mouth away from the werewolf. Jackson shoved Stiles away and a moment later a bullet was imbedding itself in his arm.

“Dad!” Stiles shouted when he was finally able to pull his eyes away from the bleeding werewolf to see his father ready to shoot again. “Dad, don't!” He said, quickly standing and putting himself between Jackson and the gun-wielding Sheriff.

“Son, get away from that thing.” The graying man demanded, not lowering his weapon as Jackson growled and tried pushing the brunet behind him.

“He isn't going to hurt me, just put your gun down!” Stiles said, hands flailing.

“Then what was he doing?” The sheriff asked, perplexed by the blush that bloomed across his son’s cheeks.

“That's not important.” Stiles said, face scrunched before he turned to look at Jackson. “Could you maybe stop wolfing out?” He asked, motioning to the werewolf's face. “And, you know, that.” He said, motioning for Jackson to tuck himself away and zip his pants, blushing harder. “Dad, could you just go downstairs and I'll explain everything.” Stiles requested as he examined the bullet wound that was already healing, the bullet had gone all the way through and embedded itself in the wall behind the werewolf.

“Jackson?” The sheriff gasped out in shock as the features on the monster he was aiming at morphed back to human form. The blonde just focused on Stiles, ignoring the Sheriff's shock. “I think I need to sit down and I need a drink.” The graying man got out, feeling light-headed before turning abruptly, eyes still wide. “Stiles be downstairs in five minutes.” He warned before stumbling out of the room and down the stairs.

“That went well.” Stiles joked with nervous laughter, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

“You alright?” Jackson asked, hands rubbing up and down the human’s arms, checking to make sure there was no injury from when he'd pushed him away.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You’re the one that got shot.” Stiles said with wide eyes as he watched the last of the wound knit its self together.

“Werewolf.” Jackson told him with a smile as he leaned down and kissed the brunet, pulling him tight against his body.

“We cannot start this right now.” Stiles told him, pulling away as he felt the werewolf's still-hard length press against him. “I have to go tell my dad about werewolves.” he said through a scrunched face.

“Fine, but this is in no way over.” Jackson told him with a grin as he kissed him once more, all lips and teeth before pushing him towards the door. “I'll just wait right here.” The werewolf said, laying across Stiles’ bed in an overly inviting way that had the brunet’s mouth fall open as he stared, tempted to go back to the werewolf.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff called loudly, getting impatient in the wait for his explanation, causing Stiles to jump.

“It'll be okay.” Jackson assured Stiles as he turned and walked out of the room to go speak to his father.

“You're going to want to pour yourself another, or really just get rid of the glass all together.” Stiles said as he practically let his body collapse into a seat at the dining-room table that was only used for serious discussions and intensive police work. “So, werewolves are real.” Stiles started; better to go with the band aid effect before jumping into what really went down with all the dead bodies and everything else to do with the Beacon Hill werewolves. He also figured now was a good time to tell his dad he was dating a werewolf, whom he happened to be the mate of.

“I need another drink, get the bottle from under the sink.” His father said once the story was done, eyes wide and a little glazed from the liquor.

“Are you sure you want to drink more?” Stiles asked, hesitant.

“I just found out werewolves are real, and you've been hanging out with them getting into dangerous stuff where you could have been killed. On top of that you are also dating a werewolf. I think I deserve another drink.” The sheriff told him firmly, Stiles just nodded his head and fetched the bottle. “I’m going to go to bed now, we can talk more in the morning.” The Sheriff said as he took the bottle, heading up the stairs muttering about the existence of werewolves.

Stiles leaned his forehead against the cool wooden table, letting his body relax; his father had taken everything rather well, though that may have been the alcohol at work. He sighed as he felt hands massage into his shoulders, relaxing him, he hadn't heard the werewolf come down. “I should probably remember to tell him that you guys are like ninjas tomorrow.” Stiles said, provoking a laugh from Jackson.

“We need to go talk to Derek now.” Jackson said, kneading the tense muscles under his hands a little harder as he worked out a knot.

“Do we have to?” Stiles asked with a pout, moaning as the knot finally released.

“Yes.” The werewolf said, nipping at his ear before pulling away.

“Fine.” Stiles said, still pouting as he stood up, laughing as he was dragged into another kiss.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“Stiles, come back here. Don't just barge into the house.” Jackson growled. As soon as he'd parked the car the human was out the door and bounding up to the house. The blonde grumbled to himself about mates that don't listen before getting out of the car himself and following the doe-eyed boy.

“Oh!” Stiles said loudly and a moment later Jackson was behind him looking in the direction his mate was staring.

“Stiles!” Derek growled angrily, eyes red as the brunet just stared.

“Get out!” Danny yelled from underneath the alpha, a moan escaping him as the older man twisted his hip. “Fuck”

“That's pretty hot.” Stiles said without thinking as he continued to watch, receiving another growl from the alpha who didn't stop thrusting into the werewolf below him despite the distraction. “Not in a ‘I want some’, just in a general appreciation for the view way.” Stiles rambled, hands up, and Jackson was growling again, pulling him by the back of the shirt away from the room. “By the way now seems like a good time to tell you my dad knows about you all being werewolves.” Stiles yelled before Jackson dragged him out the front door.

Jackson ignored Stiles’ protest as he was pushed into the car, he followed suit, speeding off back in the direction of his own house. “Where are we going?” Stiles whined as Jackson just growled at him. “Aw, come on. You’re not mad about the hot comment are you? You have to admit it was freaking sexy.” Stiles said, hands flailing as the werewolf only growled at him and the human continued to ramble.

“What are we doing at your house?” Stiles asked as he was pulled in through the front door, Jackson refusing to reply to him in anything but growls. “Hi, Mrs.Whittemore.” Stiles said, as he was pulled up the stairs, waving at the blonde woman who didn't spare him a glace, just waved back absentmindedly. The brunet let out what was in his opinion a very manly squeak as he was practically thrown onto the bed, the impact causing him to bounce slightly before Jackson was on top of him, all hands and lips.

(Some more smut)

“So, you did find it hot.” Stiles said, his laugh chocking off as he was bit harder than necessary, his shirt shredded by claws. “Hey, would you stop shredding my shirts? I am going to run out of them if you keep doing that.” Stiles whined as Jackson growled, using his claws to remove the jeans blocking him as well. “Shit.” Stiles hissed out, kicking his shoes off and toeing off his socks, trying to get Jackson to remove his shirt only to have his hands shoved away and pressed into the bed.

“I'll show you hot.” Jackson growled in his ear before flipping him over, using the remains of Stiles’ shirt to tie his hands together before kissing down his spine.

“Oh” Was all Stiles could get out as Jackson's hot tongue laved down his crack, clawed hands pressing the round, supple cheeks apart as he kissed wetly at Stiles puckered hole, provoking a moan. “Oh god.” Stiles moaned out, burying his head in the thick, dark blue blanket as a tongue made its way into him, twisting and thrusting into the tight muscle of his anus. Jackson thrust his tongue in a few more times, thumbs kneading pale mole-spotted flesh before pulling back and looking at the twitching hole.

“Hey!” Stiles shouted in protest as his ass was slapped, Jackson ignored him in favor of bringing his hand down again.

“You've been bad.” Jackson told him, continuing his onslaught on Stiles, pale cheeks quickly turning red with heat. “You shouldn't be looking at others.” He growled, hitting just a bit harder, making Stiles’ breath fly out of him with a soft whoosh that he wouldn't have caught if he wasn't a werewolf. “You’re mine!” He growled out, biting at Stiles neck in a way that had the human’s breath catching in his throat before he pulled the pale body back against him.

“Mine to touch.” Jackson growled, hands stroking across the naked flesh available to him as he sat with his knees between Stiles’ thighs. Stiles whimpered, turning his head to the side to kiss at the werewolf's jaw.

“Mine to kiss.” Jackson said, tilting his head to plunder Stiles’ mouth, licking into his mouth and savoring the taste of his tongue as he wrapped his own around the humans’.

“Mine to mark.” Jackson groaned as he rubbed his aching, jean-clad erection up against the tender flesh of Stiles’ ass before biting down on a spot not already marked and pulling blood to the surface.

“Mine to fuck.” Jackson growled in his ear, nipping, before licking two of his fingers and pressing them into the moistened entrance.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles moaned out as the fingers entering him pressed all the way in before being pulled out again and then thrust in a little harder, a hand lose around his throat the only thing keeping him from falling forward with his ass up in the air.

“You look so pretty like this.” Jackson told the human, hot breath ghosting across his ear as the fingers in him twisted, pulling another moan. “I bet you'd look even prettier on my cock.” The werewolf growled, pulling the fingers out and getting his pants down with unmatched speed before pressing the fingers back in a third one following.

“Oh- oh god.” Stiles moaned out, rocking his hips slightly into each thrust of the fingers in him. Jackson nipped at his mate’s neck again before maneuvering them to the edge of the bed. He stood up, fingers still up Stiles’ ass as he pressed the brunet so that his legs were hanging off the bed, feet touching the carpet, arching as he wiggled his upper body and cock pressed against the comforter again.

Keeping his fingers in Stiles despite the awkward angle it left his hand in, he pressed firmly against the brunet again sliding his aching cock between the human’s pressed together thighs. He wanted to fuck Stiles right then and there but he wanted to wait, wanted their first time to be when they finally mated so he resisted the urge. Jackson nipped and licked at Stiles’ neck as he rocked his hips, precum coating the insides of mole-spotted thighs.

Stiles was all broken half-sobbed moans as the fingers stroking his insides found his prostate and stroked it over and over again, bringing him closer and closer to release. “You are mine.” Jackson growled out, separating each word with a bite, the last once covering Stiles’ pulse point as the fingers in him twisted again and he was shooting his load against the dark comforter, Jackson coming moments after, pulling back so that his come splatter across Stiles' thighs and ass.

“I love seeing my cmu on you.” Jackson growled out as he pulled back more to watch the white sticky seed slide slowly down Stiles’ legs. Stiles only hummed, wiggling his hands in a wordless plea for them to be released; too boneless to do anything more than just lay there. Jackson unwound the human hands before kneeling behind him on the floor and started kneading the still tender flesh of his ass, rubbing the cum into his skin.  
(End Smut)

 

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

The week of the anniversary of the Stilinski matriarch’s death was sad, bringing the entire pack down, all feeling the sadness of their human pack member. The Sheriff by this time, had stopped acting awkward and nervous whenever one of the werewolves showed up, slowly adjusting to them and the fact that they just showed up whenever they pleased regardless of the hour. Not that it stopped him from grumbling about them under his breath or shooting them weird looks, but after his outburst about not coming in through windows they were all just using the spare key, not bothering to knock.

Stiles stayed in pajamas the entire week, only getting out of bed to watch old home movies of happier times with his father before crawling back in. Jackson came by every day after school and stayed till morning, curling around Stiles and just holding him, forcing both father and son to eat when dinnertime came around.

Danny came by with Jackson one day after school lying down with Stiles between the two werewolves, cushioned by their warmth. The Hawaiian teen stayed with Stiles while Jackson made dinner, petting at the human’s hair and listening as he told stories about his mother. Danny left well after Stiles had fallen asleep later that night, patting Jackson's shoulder as he left the room, checking on the Sheriff before leaving to go home.

Scott came over with his mom on the day Stiles’ mother had passed; he'd been at the hospital the day of it, hanging around with his mother while he waited for Stiles to finish visiting with his. He always came on this day and held Stiles while he cried, just as he had at the hospital that day. Jackson was reluctant to let Scott anywhere near his mate when he came into the room, still fresh in his mind the injuries he'd inflicted on the human .But Stiles wanted his friend and the blonde gave in, keeping curled to one side, a hand touching his mate at all times as Scott pulled the brunet close and spoke to him quietly as he sobbed like a broken child. Melissa walked past, checking on them after going and checking on the Sheriff, sitting with him for several hours before going down to make dinner for everyone.

The Sheriff returned to work early instead of waiting the full week as usual, unable to bare the pain of so much sadness in the house. He was managing the loss of his wife better than Stiles and knew staying in the house with nothing to do but mourn for the next two days would lead to him moping and scratching at the scabs covering the wounds in his heart instead of letting them heal more. He was hesitant to leave his son alone though and called the only person he knew who would understand and wasn't in school.

Derek showed up thirty minutes after getting off the phone with the Sheriff, letting himself into the house he went straight to the kitchen and started cooking. He'd felt the sadness leaking from Stiles all week and was planning to stop by soon but got wrapped up in his own loss until he got the call. He made eggs and fried up enough bacon to feed a small army knowing it was one of Stiles' favorites. Derek put it all on one plate but grabbed two forks, intending to eat at least half of the eggs and at least a piece of bacon if he could steal it away from the normally ravenous teen.

Walking into the room, Derek set the plate down on the nightstand before pressing the teen looking up at him in question over to the side of the bed so he could sit with his back to the headboard. Stiles continued to stare at him, a small 'eep' leaving him when Derek pulled him closer, pressing the close shaven head against his rock hard chest before grabbing the plate and shoving it under the human’s nose. Stiles dug in with the fork handed to him, eating slowly as Derek did the same.

Later that afternoon, after they both had their fills, they talked. Stiles’ head still cushioned on the alpha’s chest. Stiles talked about his mother and anything he could remember about her down to every last detail while Derek spoke of his parents and sister and the rest of his family that he had lost in the fire. By the time Jackson got out from school Stiles had fallen back asleep, still curled to Derek's side. Upon seeing the blonde Derek untangled himself and motioned for Jackson to take his place before heading home.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

T.B.C  
A/n: Thanks to those of you whom have been reading a reviewing, love hearing what you guys think. One more chapter to go after this where they finally mate. Don’t forget to R and R.


	9. Chapter 9

Open the Door Because I'm Coming In

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: I don’t know too much about werewolf lore or anything so I just made it up as I went and a little of what I’ve seen in movies and such. So if that bothers you, then you should not bother reading.

Special thanks to Laraneia for betaing!

Chapter 09 

Jackson was lounging across Stiles’ bed as the brunet lay sprawled on the floor avidly reading the book Derek had given to Danny to give to him. The werewolf's hand brushing across short brown hair as he watched his mate, ignoring the math book laid out in front of him. “This says male werewolves can get pregnant.” Stiles announced, causing the hand petting him to stop in its movement. “Did Derek tell you about that?” He asked curiously as he looked up at Jackson.

“No, I didn't know that.” Jackson said, still unmoving as the thought of getting Stiles heavy with his pups crossed his mind.

“It’s rare, both partners have to be werewolves and mates.” Stiles said, turning back to his book.

“Oh.” Jackson said quietly, Stiles already engrossed in the book again. “You might want to be turned at some point, right?” Jackson asked, the wolf whining for the answer to be yes as Stiles looked up at him, blinking.

“Maybe.” Stiles said, a hot blush covering his cheeks at what Jackson was implying, his stomach flipping with the thought. “We could always practice until then.” The brunet suggested, hopeful, as he bit his lip, waiting for a reply. Jackson growled before dragging him onto the bed and kissing him hungrily.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Later both human and werewolf lay covered by just a sheet, Jackson’s back pressed against the headboard with Stiles between his splayed legs, mole-spotted back pressed to his chest. Jackson was reading over the brunet’s shoulder, just as interested in what knowledge it had to offer as Stiles, his chin pressed against the human shoulder. The blonde smiled as Stiles muttered some of the words to himself under his breath, a subconscious action as his nimble fingers traced along the words.

“I have a question.” Stiles said suddenly, pulling away and twisting to look back at Jackson.

“Alright,what?” Jackson asked, running his fingers against the human’s stomach, lingering where the skin creased from the twist. 

“When are we going to mate?” Stiles asked, brown doe-eyes impossibly wide as he looked at the werewolf, unmatched curiosity bubbling over. Jackson smiled widely at his mate, leaning in to take his mouth in a slow heated kiss that left them both breathless.

“The full moon is coming up.” Jackson said, his forehead pressed against the human’s as he let his tongue swipe across dark pink lips. “We will complete the bond then, it’s been forming since I first laid eyes on you after being turned.” The werewolf smiled wider as he watched Stiles’ eyes brighten with the prospect of what was to come before pulling the human in to another long, heated kiss.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Stiles sat on a rock in the middle of the woods looking up at the full moon as he waited for Jackson to reappear, he felt a slight anxiety at being in the woods during the full moon but felt reassured that Jackson was near. He continued looking up at the moon as his fingers tapped across the surface of the rock and his legs swung back and forth, his heels hitting the cool surface of the stone, a blanket hanging loosely around his shoulders. Jackson’s car was parked on the other side of the clearing, the werewolf’s clothes folded neatly on top, both their shoes lying next to the front tire.

Stiles turned abruptly as he heard a twig snapping, smiling as he saw Jackson enter the clearing in all his naked glory, causing the human’s cheeks to heat up. “Why do you have Thumper, and why are you covered in blood?” Stiles asked in a whine, his face scrunched as he looked at the dead rabbit the werewolf was carrying in his left hand and the smeared blood on his pale skin.

“Stiles, come here.” Jackson commanded, eyes glowing mint green as he waited in the center of the clearing where he had spread out another blanket earlier to make things more comfortable for his human companion. 

“You don’t want me to eat that do you” Stiles asked, feeling a little ill at the thought as he stopped in front of the werewolf.

“No.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes as he put the dead rabbit off to the side; standing back up he started pulling at Stiles’ clothes, he was tempted to just rip them from the human’s body but didn’t feel like being fussed at for it. After a few moments of just standing there the brunet rushed to help the werewolf, trying not to fall as he attempted to kick off his shoes. “There’s no rush.” Jackson said, chuckling as he steadied the quirky bench-warmer, keeping him from tipping over.

“Just relax.” The werewolf said, softly pulling Stiles’ now naked body into his own, letting his hands run over smooth mole-spotted skin as he leaned down and kissed the human. Jackson let the kiss linger for a few minutes, sucking hungrily on the human’s tongue before maneuvering them onto the ground, his body hovering over Stiles. Stiles whined a little, trying to pull him back as Jackson sat up and grabbed the rabbit.

“OMG! What are you doing?” Stiles asked, flinching as blood ran down from the rabbit onto his chest from where Jackson had sunk his claws into it.

“Calm down.” Jackson said, the hint of a growl not being missed as he ran his finger over Stiles, trailing blood. 

“So, this is some kind of werewolf mating thing?” Stiles said, scrunching his nose as the werewolf trailed blood over his neck and onto his chest. “It’s pretty gross.” The brunet said, happy when the rabbit was thrown out of his line of sight and Jackson was done smearing blood over him.

“It makes the wolf happy.” Jackson told him nuzzling his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck and breathing deeply. “We’re both so happy.” The werewolf said, nipping lightly at the human’s pulse point before laving at the skin, working his way up to a pale ear to nip. Leaving sucking kisses along the mole-spotted jaw line, Jackson captured his mate’s mouth in an imitation of what they would soon be doing.

(The smut you’ve been waiting for.)

Stiles whined and moaned as the werewolf made a wet trail down his body, leaving little marks in his way before burying his nose in the curls around his cock. The human moaned again, leg twitching in impatience as Jackson rubbed his face over the erect organ, precum leaking out to smear across his cheek. “You smell so good like this.” Jackson growled, the wolf coming out further as he ran his hands over trembling thighs, spreading them wide as he kneeled between them.

“Stop teasing.” Stiles groaned out as Jackson watched his cock bob in the air, he just continued to caress mole-spotted thighs, kneading the flesh beneath his fingers. The blond smirked before leaning down and swallowing Stiles in one go, humming around the flesh in his mouth as Stiles moaned loudly, hands clutching at the blanket beneath him. Jackson bobbed his head, twisting his tongue as he reached back, hand hitting grass a few times before he wrapped his fingers around what he was looking for. Stiles was too distracted by the attention his leaking cock was receiving to pay attention to anything else, he gasped in surprised as a finger covered in a cold substance pressed against his entrance. 

“Uh, it’s cold.” Stiles complained, trying to wiggle away but a hand clamping down firmly on his hip prevented him from moving as the digit entered him.

“Your body will heat it” Jackson growled, pulling away from the human’s cock with a wet sound, trying hard to keep his control, wanting nothing more than to just thrust into the body beneath him but waiting, not wanting to hurt Stiles. Jackson was of course right, even without the overheated effect the werewolf had on him, the heat of his inner muscles would have heated the gel.

“You could have warmed it up first.” Stiles complained with a frown that didn’t last as another finger was being pressed in, distracting him. Jackson grinned, stroking searchingly, lips splitting wider as he found what he was looking for and watched with hooded eyes as his mate arched up with a loud moan.

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Jackson chuckled as he scissored his fingers, stretching, preparing Stiles for him. His own cock was leaking in anticipation, the tip hitting his wrist and smearing precum over his pulse point as he added a third finger, twisting.

“More.” Stiles pleaded, arching up again, heels sliding along the blanket causing the dirt to grove beneath them, fingers rubbing hard against his prostate, his body burning from the inside out the only source or relief being the werewolf’s penetration. Jackson’s mouth went dry with the need to claim the human laid out so wantonly before him. 

The werewolf leaned down to lick along Stiles pulse as he removed his fingers, pulling a whine of protest. Jackson didn’t leave him wanting for long though, coating his cock with more gel, he lined up with Stiles’ puckered hole, biting down on a racing pulse before pushing in. The heat overwhelming him took away from the pain but Stiles still flinched a little as some of the pain made its way through, he vaguely remembered reading about it, it was called the mating haze. The human let his blunt nails dig into Jackson’s shoulders in an effort to ignore the slight discomfort, wiggling and throwing a leg over a hip in an effort to find the most comfort. 

“God, will you just move already!” Stiles demanded, becoming more and more impatient with the werewolf’s stillness. Jackson chuckled, breath hot in the human’s ear before he pulled out and pressed back in hard, air whooshing past his own ear. Stiles groaned, a nail raking down the blonde’s back leaving red trials that healed moments later as Jackson’s hands dug into his hips in a way that he knew would be bruised by morning. 

“You’re so tight.” Jackson whispered into Stiles’ ear, nipping at it as he sped up his pace. “So good. Knew you would be.” The werewolf moaned into his ear, claws slipping out and digging lightly into the flesh of Stiles’ hips causing him to squirm as at the same time his prostate was hit and he was arching further into the mythical monster above him. Jackson slid his hands up the human’s back, keeping it curved as he pounded in over and over again, the heat building between them. 

“Going to fill you up till you’re bursting with me.” Jackson groaned out, suddenly changing their position. Stiles found himself on his hands and knees practically howling as the werewolf shoved back into him, causing him to rock forward, hands holding his hips keeping him from moving too far. Jackson felt the flesh at the base of his cock swelling, the wolf pulling through, ready to complete the bonding, needing it more the anything. “Going to fuck you like this every day till you’re belly swells with my pups.” He growled in Stiles’ ear as he pressed his knot into his mate, the human gasped in pain, the heat quickly swelling and covering the pain as much as possible as the werewolf’s knot was pressed all the way in.

“Oh! Fuck! Jackson!” Stiles yelled out as Jackson continued to rock into him, biting down over the humans racing pulse, seconds later the brunet was coming, white seed spilling across the blanket beneath them. Jackson tasted the blood of his mate in his mouth and felt the muscles contracting around him, taking him over the edge as he spilled his seed into Stiles’ willing body, his knot keeping any from leaking out as he howled up at the moon. Stiles had fallen to his elbows, face pressed against the blanket, his own come seeping into his skin as the werewolf rocked slowly against him till the swelling knot dissipated.

“We are not doing that every day.” Stiles groaned out, making a pained face as Jackson pulled out his softened cock after what seemed like forever. The brunet moaned, trying to wiggle away as fingers pressed into his sensitive ass. “What are you doing?” Stiles asked as he was maneuvered so that he was lying with his head on Jackson’s chest, fingers still buried in his ass.

“Just making sure it all stays in.” Jackson told him with a grin, eyes still glowing as he used his free hand to rub over the bite he’d left on his mate to show he was claimed, that they were mated. Stiles was too tired to comment on that and just mumbled nonsense, lips brushing over the werewolf’s pectoral muscle, the salty taste of sweat invading his mouth. They laid there, bathed in moonlight, till they fell asleep not waking till the sun had risen high into the sky.

(End Smut)

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

“What is this?” Sties asked, face scrunched in displeasure as he held up the offending object from his bed.

“It’s a present.” Jackson said, walking over to Stiles from where he’d been looking out of the window. “It’s so you’ll always remember that night.” He said as if that should be obvious from the trinket. 

“Oh. My. God. You gave me Thumper’s foot!” Stiles yelled, throwing the rabbit’s foot away from him, the small chain it was attached to it clinking as it hit the ground. “That is not okay.” The human complained, looking at his hands like he wanted to dip them in acid. 

“I just wanted to make sure you remembered.” Jackson said, pulling Stiles into his body and wrapping his arms around his lanky form.

“Like I’m ever going to forget.” Stiles said with a heavy blush, the werewolf smiled widely before claiming his mouth in a deep kiss.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –

The End

A/N: This is the end of this part of the story. However I may write a companion piece for it at a later date. But that isn’t for sure, in the mean time I’ll be working on updating my other stories. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with this story, you’ve all been amazing. Let me know what you think of this last bit.


End file.
